Maternidade
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Quando a fortaleza de Angband está passando por um mau momento, Mairon descobre que "ela" está grávida. Yaoi/slash SauronXMorgoth, mas não é M-preg. Mairon se transformará em mulher para engravidar. Terá algumas cenas de sexo.
1. Chapter 1

_E mais uma vez a Gemini faz loucura. Fiz a fic em inglês, mas como me expresso muito melhor em português, passarei a fic pro meu idioma natal ao mesmo tempo em que a escrevo em inglês. Será que dou conta? Rssss!_

_De qualquer forma, faço isso porque quero ver o fandom do Silma crescer no Brasil também, e como sou uma das únicas a escrever com esse casal em português, decidi não abandonar o barco._

_No mais, enjoy it!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Maternidade**_

O povo que veio de Tol in Gaurhoth estava esperando por instruções de como agir. Todos eles foram expulsos de sua ilha e lar, e agora não tinham um local para ir ou viver. Havia rumores sobre seu senhor, Mairon, ter sido vencido por Lúthien e Huan, e então ele fugira para não ser morto. Bem, verdade ou mentira, o fato era que eles estavam sem casa.

Foi-lhes dito para se reunirem em algum campo obscuro perto de Angband a fim de receber ordens e diretrizes do próprio Mairon. E logo ele apareceu. Sua figura alta, quase divina, era impressionante e ao mesmo tempo intimidadora. Quando ele chegou, quase todas as criaturas, wargs e orcs, vampiros e troll, ficaram em silêncio. Mas para calar o resto das poucas criaturas as quais não ficaram totalmente quietas, ele disse apenas uma vez:

\- Silêncio!

Todos obedeceram. Ele lhes deu um olhar longo, frio, cortante a todos eles e então disse:

\- Eu sei que vocês estão sem lugar para ir agora. Vocês não têm um bom espaço ou mesmo salas suficientes aqui em Angband. Então, eu lhes darei um lugar em Dorthonion. Eu mesmo falei com nosso mestre Melkor e ele me disse que eu posso construir uma fortaleza lá. Mas esta fortaleza será secreta. Eu NÃO quero conversas sobre isto, NÃO quero idiotas querendo exibir o lugar apenas para parecerem "grandiosos" ou algo assim. A melhor maneira de agir é no silêncio. Agora, há muitos elfos nesta floresta. Eles vão a Dorthonion de vez em quando. Então, se alguns de vocês puder matar ou apenas capturar alguns elfos, mas em SILÊNCIO e de forma discreta, vocês serão recompensados. Cada um de vocês. Os elfos são os culpados por agora vocês não terem mais Tol in Gaurhoth. Portanto, eles precisam ser destruídos. Mas em SILÊNCIO.

O maia colocou tanta força nesta palavra, que o total silêncio pareceu ficar ainda mais "silencioso" que antes.

\- Agora? Entenderam? Bom. Eu posso ser generoso com meus seguidores, mas eu NÃO sou tolo. Aqueles que trabalharem bem serão altamente recompensados. Aqueles que trabalharem mal ou simplesmente não trabalharem serão exemplarmente punidos. Isto é justiça. Este é o lema de Angband. Trabalhem bem e vocês estarão bem. Trabalhem em silêncio e discrição, e vocês estarão sob meu favor. Façam o contrário, e vocês não sobreviverão na nova fortaleza e sob meu domínio. Fui claro?

Todos simplesmente acenaram positivamente com as cabeças. Ainda com seu olhar arrogante, Mairon finalizou seu discurso:

\- Agora vocês estão liberados, mas em breve os trabalhos se iniciarão na floresta. Estejam preparados.

Sem mais nada a dizer, o maia simplesmente virou as costas e foi para o interior de Angband. O povo de Tol in Gaurhoth começou a falar e deliberar entre eles mesmos sobre o que aconteceria na floresta. Mairon não confirmou sobre o assalto feito por Lúthien e Huan, mas aquilo não importava agora. O que importaria seria a nova fortaleza. Como poderia ser ela? Quanto tempo tempo seria necessário para construir tal novo lugar para todos viverem?

Era muito cedo para saber a resposta de todas estas questões, mesmo para Mairon. Ele ainda estava preocupado acerca de sua própria humilhação e derrota feitos por uma donzela e um cão - mesmo que ambos tivessem origem Ainu. Ele não poderia ter resistido ante dois poderes Ainu juntos, mas ele não podia parecer fraco ou derrotado para seus servidores e seguidores.

Seu mestre, Melkor, fora no passado sua pior preocupação. Ele pensou que seu senhor não o perdoaria, mas ele não somente perdoou como ainda deu a ele permissão para construir uma nova fortaleza e um novo domínio para si mesmo¹. Parecia que Melkor não se importava muito com a Silmaril perdida, uma vez que ele esquecia as coisas facilmente e não tinha muita disciplina e paciência para terminar o que começava. Neste ponto, Mairon era sua principal fonte de ajuda: ele gostava de usar todo o poder do poderoso vala e colocá-lo em ordem, a fim de tudo disciplinar. E então, a parceria de ambos, vala e maia negros, podia existir de maneira bem sucedida desta forma.

Mairon mesmo se oferecera para encontrar a Silmaril e tirá-la de Carcharoth, e se ele pudesse ter agido mais cedo a joia estaria no poder de Melkor novamente. Mas Melkor não quis, ele começou a procurar por Mairon por um tempo demasiado longo, enquanto ele estava escondido em Dorthonion.

Este foi seu erro. Ele perdera Carcharoth e a Silmaril apenas porque concentrara seus esforços para encontrar seu mais fiel e confiável servo. Mairon ficou feliz com isto, mas... ele sabia. A maneira mais prática e racional de fazer as coisas seria encontrar a Silmaril, não a si mesmo. Mas o vala sempre havia feito tudo guiado pela emoção.

E agora ele, Mairon, precisava agir com toda sua racionalidade a fim de não deixar tudo ser perdido pela impulsividade de Melkor.

Ele chegou à sala do trono e Melkor estava lá - sorrindo, recebendo-o como se nada houvesse acontecido.

\- Como está você, meu lindo servo?

\- Eu estou bem, meu senhor. Obrigado por sua consideração. Mas... nós precisamos dar aos servos menores de Tol in Gaurhoth um novo lar.

\- Está bem para mim. Você falou com eles?

\- Sim. Em breve a fortaleza começará a ser construída. Mas eu preciso saber... enquanto ela não está pronta, onde eles dormirão e comerão?

\- Nós temos alguns quartos e salas sobrando aqui em Angband. Isto será suficiente por algum tempo.

O maia permaneceu em frente a seu senhor, como se quisesse perguntar algo somente com seu olhar dourado. O vala percebeu que ele queria dizer algo, e então disse a ele:

\- Você precisa de algo mais, meu bem?

\- ...se isto não fosse realmente aborrecido para si, meu senhor... eu gostaria de saber onde eu vou ficar.

\- Oras! Comigo, claro!

\- ...eu sou muito grato por sua generosidade, meu senhor, mas... em Tol in Gaurhoth eu costumava ter meus próprios aposentos.

\- Qual o problema em estar comigo em meu quarto?! Todos os meus servos gostariam de ter esta glória! Você está desdenhando o fato de ficar comigo em meu próprio quarto?!

\- Claro que não, meu senhor! É algo muito bom para mim, mas... eu não gostaria de lhe aborrecer em seu espaço privado...

O vala sorriu a seu loiro intendente e então o abraçou pela cintura.

\- Meu querido... você nunca me aborrece. Como eu poderia me incomodar em dividir meu quarto com tal ser lindo, doce e ao mesmo tempo feroz como você?

Então o vala beijou os lábios de seu servo e amante. Mairon sorriu e então foi aos recintos privados do vala - e agora seus também, e suspirou. Ele amava a Melkor mais que tudo em sua vida - mais que a si mesmo. Mas a relação deles poderia ser bem sucedida apenas porque eles vivam separados. Uma vez no passado, Melkor em Utumno, Mairon em Angband; então, depois da destruição de Utumno, Melkor em Angband e Mairon em Tol in Gaurhoth. Eles se comunicavam com frequência, tinham encontros, mas todas as coisas estavam separadas. Melkor com seus servos e fortaleza, Mairon com seus servos e fortaleza; tudo poderia fluir bem dessa forma.

Mas ambos juntos, até mesmo no mesmo quarto, não poderia ser algo bom. O maia sabia do amor deles² e sabia que ele era muito real, mas ao mesmo tempo sua racionalidade mostrava as razões do porquê eles eram tão diferentes entre si: Mairon a ordem e disciplina, o afiado porém estritamente calculado corte cirúrgico. Melkor a força, a luta, o esmagamento, o caos em si mesmo. Poderia esta mistura ser bem sucedida se fossem colocados tão próximos um do outro?

"Eu não sei", ele suspirou outra vez, então saiu para supervisionar mais alguns servos e delegar tarefas.

_To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¹Vide a fic "A demanda de Mairon", nessa fic eu conto sobre o roubo da Silmaril e a ausência do Sauron em Dprthonion - enquanto o Melkor fica doido, rs!_

_² - Vide a fic "Medo de amar", nessa fic finalmente o Melkor declara seu amor ao Mairon... xDDD_

_Apesar da temática de gravidez, não será M-preg. De vez em quando o Sauron toma forma de mulher (se ele podia se transformar em morcego ou lobo, acho que mulher não seria difícil) e em uma dessas vezes ele vai engravidar._

_Espero continuar logo!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	2. Chapter 2

II

Os problemas já começaram nos primeiros dias. Mairon não se permitiu muito descanso porque ele queria restaurar a ordem em Angband o mais cedo possível, e também queria reaver a boa imagem entre seus próprios servidores, uma vez que ele fora recentemente derrotado por Lúthien e Huan. Então ele trabalhou dia após dia, noite após noite. Como ele não estava realmente encarnado e somente usando um "fána", era mais fácil para ele passar muito tempo sem dormir ou descansar.

Mas Melkor era diferente. Desde que ele tomou as silmarils para si, ele não podia mudar mais sua forma física. Isto significava que ele estava totalmente encarnado, com um "hroa", e não podia desencarnar facilmente como os outros Ainur. Então, ele precisava descansar e dormir. Ele podia ficar algumas noites sem dormir mas após algum tempo seu corpo simplesmente exigia isso.

E Mairon também começou a ser exigido por seu senhor, com mais e mais frequência...

Uma noite, o maia estava muito ocupado com seus novos experimentos em mágica, tentando alcançar mais e mais proteção a Angband e ainda mais ataque ofensivo e sentimentos de medo àqueles que fossem encantados por ele, quando...

...ele escutou alguém batendo na porta.

Com sua usual carranca arrogante, ele disse alto:

\- Quem ousa interromper meus experimentos mágicos bem no meio da noite?!

\- Sou eu, seu senhor.

Era Melkor. Imediatamente o maia mudou seu tom de voz e abriu a porta - a qual estava previamente fechada com seus próprios poderes mágicos para que ninguém entrasse lá sem permissão. Ele viu seu senhor e o reverenciou.

\- Meu senhor, me desculpe por isso, mas... eu preciso praticar meus poderes mágicos...

\- Eu pensei que era muito tarde e você gostaria de dormir...

Mairon sorriu, e respondeu:

\- Meu senhor, eu não costumo dormir frequentemente...

\- Não? Ah sim, você tem um "fána"... eu tinha esquecido esse detalhe... mas você pode dormir, não pode?

\- S-sim, meu senhor, se eu quiser, eu posso. Mas... eu penso que todo o tempo seria precioso para nós nesta época difícil.

\- Você não quer dormir comigo...?

\- Eu quero, meu senhor, mas os deveres são os deveres...

\- E o que me diz sobre os deveres que tem para com relação a seu senhor?

\- Eles estão relacionados à fortaleza...

\- Nem todos, meu bem. Nem todos. Venha, eu estou esperando por você em minha cama. Totalmente nu.

Mairon sorriu, mas em seu interior ele pensou que poderia não ser bom ser guiado pelos impulsos do vala e ignorar os aspectos práticos da vida. Seu mestre poderia esperar pelo sexo até o dia seguinte, mas não... ele queria agora.

"Bem, ele é meu senhor e meu amante, então eu preciso estar pronto pra ele".

Então Mairon tomou de sua forma mais bela e radiante, e colocou muita sedução nesta forma, e então foi aos aposentos privados de seu senhor. Quando entrou lá dentro, estava tudo escuro. Ele despiu toda sua vestimenta e deitou na cama. Seu senhor também estava lá - totalmente nu como ele disse. O maia sorriu, pensando na grande noite que eles teriam.

\- Meu senhor... eu estou aqui, pronto para si.

\- Hun... ah, sim. Boa noite, meu lindo mago.

Então Melkor abraçou o corpo de seu servo, mas... não fez mais nada além disso. Logo ele estava dormindo e ressonando.

"Hun, ele não quer amar?!", Mairon pensou, totalmente frustrado. "Ele somente me chamou aqui para... literalmente dormir com ele?! Não, eu não posso perder meu tempo dessa forma!"

Tomando algum cuidado para não despertar o vala, ele tentou sair da cama, mas Melkor o abraçou de maneira ainda mais estreita e passou uma perna sobre seu corpo, fazendo a "escapada" ainda mais difícil.

\- Mairon... - ele disse, sua voz sonolenta parecendo carinhosa mas ao mesmo tempo quase assustadora - Tão bom dormir com um corpo assim quente como o seu em meus braços...

\- Meu senhor...

\- Diga-me, minha jóia mais brilhante.

\- Nós não vamos... fazer amor?!

\- Ah, não hoje. Muitos servos me aborrecendo, muitos wargs, muito tudo. Eu só quero dormir, meu bem...

\- Então por favor, me libere para lidar com a mágica mais uma vez...

\- Não. Eu quero dormir em seu abraço quente... minha puta querida...

Mairon suspirou. E a pior parte era que ele não estava nem um pouco sonolento. Então ele ficou muitas horas acordado, apenas observando seu senhor dormir e às vezes estar semi-acordado apenas para dizer algo como "Tão bom ter você aqui" ou "Que cheiro bom você tem, minha puta".

Quando era quase aurora, o maia finalmente dormiu. Mas em breve seu senhor o acordou...

\- Mairon...

\- Hun...? Bom dia, meu senhor. Posso agora lidar com os propósitos mágicos?

\- Não... eu tenho algo aqui pra você.

Então o vala negro tomou a mão direita de seu servo e a colocou em sua masculinidade. Mairon se surpreendeu.

"Ele está pronto agora, depois de todo esse descanso", pensou o maia.

Eles começaram a se beijar, mas o vala logo declarou suas intenções.

\- Mairon... isto não significa exatamente que eu queira fazer sexo...

\- M-mas meu senhor, o senhor está...

\- Eu quero que você me chupe, minha puta querida...!

Mairon sorriu. Ele gostava tanto de dar prazer a seu amante, que não seria nada mal para si. O vala sentou na cama, então Mairon se agachou na frente dele e começou a chupar aquele membro esplêndido. Seu amante gemeu e em sua impulsividade se empurrou para dentro e para fora da boca de seu maia. Mairon começou a acariciar as coxas dele sem interromper a prazerosa atividade na qual ele estava tomando parte. Perto do orgasmo, o vala puxou o cabelo loiro de seu maravilhoso maia e então gozou dentro de sua boca, gemendo alto e então seu dedicado servo engoliu todo o nectar de seu amado mestre.

Melkor tomou algum tempo para descansar e então o maia disse a ele:

\- Agora é hora de trabalhar de novo-

\- Não. Eu quero chupar você agora.

\- Eu...?

\- Sim. Eu amo provar você, meu bem...

Então, Mairon não teve nenhuma escolha a não ser abrir suas pernas e expor seu próprio membro à luxúria de seu amante. O maia começou a suspirar, o prazer inevitável tomando parte de seu corpo, mas sua mente ainda estava na prática mágica que ele não havia terminado na noite anterior. No entanto seu mestre deu a ele tanto prazer, que ele foi obrigado a esquecer a mágica um pouco mais...

\- Sim, meu senhor... oh sim, me chupa tão gostoso...!

O vala continuou estimulando a masculinidade de seu subalterno, até que Mairon puxou o cabelo negro e longo de seu senhor e gozou gritando o nome de seu mestre, enquanto seu amante, totalmente satisfeito em ouvir a adoração de seu maia em relação a si até mesmo no orgasmo, também engoliu toda a essência de seu clímax.

Ambos descansaram um pouco depois daquilo, Melkor sussurrando em seu ouvido: "Tão bom sentir o seu gosto, meu bem", enquanto Mairon sorria cansado, deitando sua magnífica cabeça loura no peito de seu amante.

\- Meu senhor... meu amado mestre... me dá prazer tão bem... mas agora eu preciso trabalhar.

\- E você não vai tomar banho comigo?

\- Ah sim... mas por favor, depois disso...

-...sim, depois você pode fazer a sua preciosa mágica.

\- Obrigado por sua compreensão...

Então eles se banharam juntos, se beijando e se acariciando bastante, mas Mairon estava com pressa para começar todo seu trabalho novamente, e apesar de ele não querer ser rude com seu mestre e amante, ele estava realmente ansioso para desenvolver suas habilidades mágicas novamente. Mas um pouco antes de ele poder ir, Melkor disse suavemente em seu ouvido:

\- Meu bem, venha em uma forma de mulher hoje à noite. Eu estou realmente sentindo falta de sua xana macia e bonita...

Mairon sorriu maliciosamente e assentiu, dando em seu mestre um último beijo por enquanto. Então ele começou a trabalhar duro, durante todo o dia, em suas habilidades mágicas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquela noite com a forma feminina de seu lindo servo foi esplêndida para Melkor. Ele era maravilhoso em ambas as formas - masculina e feminina - mas de qualquer forma Melkor gostava de formas femininas também, então ele pediu ao amante ficar naquela linda, curvilínea forma feminina por mais alguns dias.

\- Por favor, meu bem... eu amo esses peitos, essa xana, sua voz de mulher gemendo meu nome enquanto eu te dou prazer...

\- Sem problemas, meu querido mestre - "ela" disse então, surpresa em ver Melkor pedir algo a si, com "por favor" e não ordens verdadeiras...

De fato, eles estavam vivendo mais como "marido e mulher" que mestre e servo. Mas mesmo assim Mairon respeitava ao vala em demasia para deixar de obedecer sua vontade. De fato, desde que ele começara em seu serviço a Melkor, quase todas as coisas foram tão prazerosas para ele fazer, que ele não precisava fazer as coisas somente porque Melkor ordenava. Uma das poucas coisas que o maia não queria obedecer mas precisou fazê-lo, foi não procurar a silmaril perdida; mas ele faria isso para seu mestre e nao a si mesmo. Então quando o vala ordenou a ele não ir em busca da jóia, ele obedeceu - e soube logo após que seu mestre preferira perder a gema em vez de colocar em perigo "a jóia mais preciosa de seu reino" - o próprio Mairon...

Aquilo era tão bom! Saber-se amado pelo deus que ele tanto adorara, por milênios. Ele, Melkor, era tão desfavorável a amar por causa de toda a rejeição que toda Arda lhe dera - mas após todos aqueles anos de dedicação de Mairon, o vala pareceu confiar em alguém novamente para amar. Agora, apesar do mau momento de ter Tol in Gaurhoth tomada de si, Mairon podia ter algum consolo ficando todo este tempo nos braços de seu mestre. Claro, havia alguns "ajustes" sobre a necessidade de Melkor de "ser amado" - não somente no sexo mas em dormir juntos, querer mais e mais atenção de seu servo mais fiel - e o trabalho necessário em Angband. Mas Mairon podia conciliar ambos em algum tempo. Ele sempre dizia a seu senhor: "Você está certo, meu bem. Mas..." e então dizia a ele todas as razões para precisar trabalhar tanto.

Melkor algumas vezes disse a ele: "Mas você não me ama? Seu dever é em relação a seu mestre", e Mairon pacientemente respondeu: "Sim, meu senhor, eu o amo tanto que eu quero fazer sua fortaleza e poder ainda mais poderosos, e então dar a si toda a glória em Arda que outros negaram. Eu trabalho tanto, todas essas horas, não para meu triunfo mas para o seu. Porque eu o amo tanto, eu trabalho tanto para si".

E então, com alguma relutância mas sem maiores reclamações, Melkor concordava com seu maia.

Mairon quis usar sua forma feminina para alcançar alguns níveis mais altos em magia negra, então ele chamou outras entidades femininas com o propósito de aprimorar o poder mágico e defesa e ataque com elas. Mas no final de um desses dias, o maia não voltou para os aposentos privados.

Melkor estava preocupado com isso e procurou por seu servidor, mas ele não estava em local algum em Angband. A má lembrança da época em que ele estava em Dorthonion e não voltou logo após o roubo da silmaril tomou sua mente, e então ele pensou o que ocasionara sua ausência.

O vala não precisou se preocupar muito no entanto. Quanto já era madrugada, Mairon voltou com uma expressão triste em sua face.

\- Mairon... o que aconteceu com você?

\- Meu senhor... eu tenho algumas notícias.

\- O que? Houve algum ataque? Alguém fez algo a você? Algum warg foi morto?

\- Não. Nada relacionado a inimigos.

\- Então por que está tão desapontado?

\- Hoje eu e algumas entidades femininas estávamos concentrando nossos poderes em algumas práticas mágicas, e... eu perdi os sentidos.

\- Por que?

\- Todas as outras mulheres não desmaiaram, então eu achei aquilo muito estranho porque eu sou um dos mais poderosos mesmo entre os Maiar...

\- Pois qual foi a razão para isso?

\- ...eu vou dizer. Algumas entidades femininas me ajudaram a despertar e então uma mulher que toma conta das esposas dos homens de nossos exércitos me examinou.

\- Então...?

\- Ela me disse... que eu estou grávida!

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Agora começou! Como o Senhor do Escuro reagirá a isso? Ele vai gostar da ideia de ser papai? Ou não? E Mairon, como "ela" será como mãe? Todas as surpresas no próximo capítulo!_

_Por favor não fiquem tão chocados com minha linguagem obscena... eu a uso o tempo todo nas fics de Saint Seiya! xD Mas com muito amor combinado... xD_

_Geralmente eu dou mais atenção e descrição para o lemon, mas hoje eu não dei muita porque o capítulo não pode ser tão longo como os outros, quando eu dedico a escrita mais para o ato sexual... e porque o principal tema da fic é a gravidez, não o sexo em si._

_Sobre "fána" e "hroa": "fána" é o corpo temporário usado pelos Ainur, e Melkor no passado teve um também, mas depois que ele roubou as Silmarils ele se tornou totalmente encarnado, incapaz de mudar sua forma e então ele ganhou um "hroa" corpo totalmente encarnado. Eu acho que Melian também ganhou um "hroa" para ficar grávida de Lúthien. Mairon ainda tinha um "fána" porque ele sempre foi mais prudente que seu senhor e apenas perdeu sua total habilidade de mudar de forma na queda de Númenor..._

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

O Senhor do Escuro piscou algumas vezes, ainda processando a ideia completa em sua mente.

\- Você... você está grávida de um filho meu?

-...sim.

A reação do vala foi tudo que Mairon não podia esperar. Melkor abraçou o maia tão apertado que ele mal pôde respirar.

\- Eu vou ser pai...! Mairon, que coisa boa! Imagine, se a criança tiver a sua sabedoria e a minha força, ela será invencível!

\- Sei... e se ela tiver a minha falta de habilidade em combate ou ainda sua impulsividade, ou ainda ambos juntos, terá muitos problemas na vida...

\- Por favor, não seja pessimista! Oh Mairon, um herdeiro vindo de você! Eu não podia imaginar como um Ainu com um fána poderia engravidar, mas...

\- Eu acho que fiquei um pouco mais de tempo encarnado que um corpo temporário usualmente ficaria. Então eu acho que o corpo interpretou isto como um sinal de "Ei, agora eu posso funcionar como um corpo totalmente encarnado". E o seu... seu hroa já é totalmente encarnado.

\- Sim. E isto nos proveu a capacidade de procriar. Mairon, estou tão feliz...!

Melkor beijou o rosto do maia, algo que ele não era muito disposto a fazer, mas ele o fez. E em breve o vala percebeu a aparência ainda triste no rosto de seu intendente.

\- Mairon... você não está feliz? Você vai dar à luz a um filho meu!

\- Eu pensei que você não gostaria da ideia de ser pai. Mas você amou...!

\- E qual é o problema?

-...eu não quero ser mãe!

\- Por que?

\- Eu não me sinto como uma "mulher". Eu tomei uma forma feminina para te dar mais prazer na cama, mas na verdade eu me sinto mais como um homem.

\- Esta é uma questão fácil. Depois do nascimento você pode tomar uma forma masculina novamente. Não pode?

\- Eu não sei. Estou com medo de que com essa gravidez, meu fána tenha se tornado um hroa.

-...bem, não é tão ruim estar totalmente encarnado. Eu posso falar por mim...

Por um segundo, Mairon pensou sobre ele próprio encarnado naquela forma de mulher para sempre. Durante o resto da eternidade.

\- NÃO, eu não quero ter uma forma permanente para sempre! Eu não quero!

\- Fique calmo! Talvez você possa mudar sua forma novamente... você só precisa esperar pelo momento do nascimento...

As palavras de seu mestre não agradaram ao maia. Ele ainda estava com medo. Uma gravidez não estava em seus planos - nem agora, nem nunca.

\- Eu não gosto de crianças - Mairon começou a falar, mais a si mesmo do que a Melkor - Elas bagunçam tudo. Elas são uma fonte sem fim de barulho e choro. Elas são terríveis! Eu definitivamente não quero ser mãe!

\- Mairon! Eu pensei que seria um orgulho pra você dar à luz a um filho meu!

\- Não! Me desculpe, mas desta vez isto não é uma boa coisa para mim! Eu não quero essa criança!

Melkor ficou totalmente hororizado. Seu obediente maia estava contestando um desejo de seu mestre!

\- Mairon, você vai ter essa criança. Aule teve os anões, eu terei meus próprios filhos também!

\- Aule não precisou engravidar Yavanna, ele próprio fez os anões! Não é justo dar a mim tal fardo quando eu não quero isso!

\- Mas você vai ter o meu filho!

Então o vala negro segurou os ombros do maia e disse na frente de seu rosto!

\- Você vai tomar conta desta criança, como é seu dever de mãe! Se eu souber que essa criança foi abortada, eu te despirei desse maldito fána e te mandarei nu para Valinor, como eu disse que faria em caso de traição! Você terá o meu bebê!

\- E se o aborto estiver fora do meu controle...? E se for um aborto natural?

\- Eu não me importo. Eu tirarei seu fána se você perder essa criança, não importa a razão! Tenha esse filho, tome conta dele como se fosse de si mesmo! Não me desaponte! Você me disse uma vez que não me desapontar seria um ponto de honra pra você!

\- E é, meu senhor.

\- Então, obedeça minha vontade agora.

\- Está bem, meu senhor.

As palavras saíram da boca de Mairon cheias de raiva e má vontade. Melkor percebeu isto mas não fez nada. Ele apenas deixou seu servo ir. Mairon então reverenciou a seu senhor e foi embora - para seus experimentos mágicos ou algo assim. O vala negro pensou sobre aquela afronta de Mairon não querer ter um filho dele.

\- Como ele pode dizer que me ama tanto e não quer ter meu filho? Mairon, às vezes eu não o posso entender...

Mas ele escolheu não aborrecer mais o maia com estas questões. Ele, Melkor, ia tomar conta da gravidez, mas não ia aborrecer a "mãe". Poderia ser mau ao bebê que viria. E então o vala foi dormir sozinho - Mairon certamente não estaria disposto a dormir junto com ele de qualquer forma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mairon foi à sala privada onde costumava desenvolver e praticar magia, mas não havia vontade nele para fazer isso agora. Ele apenas deitou no chão e chorou. Chorou como nunca chorara antes.

Aquela era a primeira ordem de seu mestre que ele realmente não queria obedecer. Agora aquela era a primeira vez em que ele se via verdadeiramente obrigado a fazer algo por Melkor que ele próprio abominava. Uma criança! Uma gravidez! Não, nada disso podia ser verdade em sua realidade. Ele nunca podia ter pensado em um Ainu poder engravidar - pelo menos sem conseguir um "hroa" primeiro. O único ainu que se soubera ter tido um filho fora Melian, a que dera nascimento a Lúthien.

"Mas isto não foi igual ao meu caso", pensou Mairon. "Ela se casou com um elfo, e eu... eu sou companheiro de um vala! Um vala com um corpo totalmente encarnado, mas um vala. Lúthien era metade ainu, essa criança que eu levo será o primeiro Ainu completo em Arda o qual nasceu diretamente de uma união entre dois Ainur."

"Que tipo de ainu ele será?", pensou Mairon. "Um vala? Não, eu não sou tão poderoso para dar à luz a um vala. Um maia? Eu não sei. Teria ele a essência de seu pai vala? Eu também não sei! Isto é tão confuso!"

Ainda em dor e incerteza, Mairon tomou um banho e saiu para dar ordens a todos os servos que estavam trabalhando e permaneciam ocupados até de manhã e depois do amanhecer.

Mas naquela manhã as limitações de uma gravidez começaram a se mostrar em sua rotina. Cedo de manhã, ainda gritando com os orcs e outros servos, Mairon se sentiu tonto e quase caiu no chão. "Ela" então lembrou do aviso de Melkor: se Mairon perdesse o bebê, Melkor o puniria tirando seu corpo e o enviando para Valinor, para a desgraça e humilhação do maia.

Ele se sentiu com vontade de vomitar, mas ele não podia fazê-lo porque simplesmente não comia. Alguns servos se aproximaram dele e disseram:

\- Minha senhora, está tudo bem?

O termo "senhora" foi realmente mau, uma vez que lembrava a Mairon de sua própria condição de gravidez. Ele simplesmente disse a eles:

\- Não se preocupem comigo e continuem trabalhando.

Então ele descansou um pouco mas não foi o suficiente. A náusea permaneceu e ele não poderia fazer nada além de esperar aquela sensação desagradável passar.

Algumas horas depois, quando Melkor soube que ele não parecia estar tão bem, o vala o alcançou e disse, de forma delicada (ou ao menos a mais delicada que ele pudesse ter):

\- Meu bem, você está legal?

\- Eu me sinto um pouco tonta, mas eu não posso vomitar uma vez que eu não como. Então eu preciso esperar isso cessar.

\- Isto não é tão mau. Quando você ver o rosto do bebê, você saberá que valeu a pena.

Mairon não respondeu. Ele ainda não sentia nenhum amor por seu próprio bebê, mas também não quis aborrecer seu mestre.

\- Meu senhor... eu acho que preciso dormir hoje à noite. Eu não costumo dormir, mas estou me sentindo tão cansada...

O vala negro sorriu:

\- Tão bom ouvir isso, meu bem. É sempre um prazer dormir com você.

Melkor beijou os lábios do maia e ele sorriu para seu senhor, mas por dentro ele não estava tão feliz.

Naquela noite, Mairon deitou-se ao lado de seu mestre e estava tão cansado, somente querendo descansar. Mas o vala parecia querer algo mais...

\- Hun... Mairon, meu lindo servo...

Então o vala começou a beijar o outro e e acariciá-lo com "aquela" intenção, mas o maia recusou.

\- Me desculpe, meu senhor, mas a sensação de tontura ainda não me deixou completamente.

Melkor piscou, não acreditando na ousadia de seu servo. Ele nunca - nunca, em todos aqueles séculos - negara sexo antes!

\- Mairon, agora o que eu vou fazer com meu desejo?

\- Eu não sei. Desculpe, eu não sei, mas eu não estou disposto a lhe dar prazer agora.

O vala ficou realmente com raiva. Ele pensou que aquilo poderia ser algum tipo de vingança porque ele, Melkor, obrigara Mairon a manter a gravidez.

Seu primeiro pensamento fora forçar Mairon a fazer sua vontade, mas no sexo as coisas não funcionavam daquela maneira. Mairon sempre fizera sexo com ele tão prazerosamente, que tomá-lo contra sua vontade seria uma "mancha negra" naquele histórico longo de ótimo sexo que eles tinham. E então, Mairon poderia ficar tão aborrecido com um estupro, que ele poderia mesmo desistir de seu serviço e fugir.

E ele não queria perder seu mais confiável, leal e - sim, era verdade - amado aliado.

Mas ele não deixaria as coisas daquela maneira.

\- Então eu vou ter uma grande noite com outra pessoa!

\- Pois vá! - Mairon respondeu realmente de mau humor e então virou para o lado oposto de Melkor, tentando dormir sem ouvir a voz dele, nem ver mais seu rosto.

O vala se sentiu ainda pior, uma vez que ele queria afetar o maia de alguma forma e - é claro - não fora bem sucedido em seu propósito. Sabendo que ter outro amante poderia igualmente aborrecer o maia a ponto de ele deixar seu serviço ou ainda deixar de amá-lo, Melkor simplesmente virou para o outro lado e dormiu com raiva e frustração.

Mas não antes de ouvir um estranho barulho vindo do lado do maia.

Mairon estava chorando.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_É isso. Nem tudo são flores com esse casal obscuro._

_Eu coloco as coisas assim porque Mairon parecia ser tão racional que ele não poderia amar sem uma razão. Ele amava Melkor por causa de sua força e vontade de fazer as coisas de sua própria maneira. Mas amar um bebê somente porque ele/ela estava sendo gerado dentro de si não era algo lógico para ele._

_Algumas vezes eu ponho o pronome "ele" para Mairon, às vezes "ela", mas ele está em forma feminina todo o tempo - até o nascimento do bebê._

_E eu também estou colocando o pronome "ele" para o bebê porque secretamente Melkor quer um menino... xD e Mairon ainda não quer nenhum bebê de gênero algum, mas talvez ele mude de ideia em breve... xD_

_Beijos a todos e todas_!


	4. Chapter 4

IV

No dia seguinte Melkor acordou e não viu a seu amante na cama. "Ele já foi para seus deveres", pensou o vala, considerando se o maia poderia realmente estar aborrecido com ele. Algum tempo depois, ele viu seu intendente comandando os orcs e servos menores, até que os olhos "dela" viram o vala negro.

\- Meu senhor - "ela" disse, em uma forma muito formal e polida, fazendo uma reverência a ele.

\- Bom dia, Mairon.

\- Bom dia a si também. Eu vou ver alguns de meus próprios servos, eles começaram a construir a fortaleza em Dorthonion.

Com mais uma reverência, o maia foi embora. Melkor permaneceu observando seu amante em suas lindas formas femininas, e pensou imediatamente na polidez "dela" e ao mesmo tempo na frieza.

"Eu não posso obrigá-lo a ser amável comigo, assim como não posso obrigá-lo a amar o bebê. Oh Mairon, você pode ser tão difícil às vezes..."

O dia foi muito ocupado para ambos os ainur, e no fim do dia Melkor estava muito cansado. Ele deitou em sua cama e de repente Mairon veio para se deitar com ele. Ambos estavam precisados de algum descanso após todas aquelas tarefas e etc.

O vala foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

\- É tão ruim dormir com raiva.

\- Eu concordo.

\- Então não vamos dormir com raiva hoje, meu bem...

Ele beijou a bochecha de seu amante. Mas Mairon não estava disposto a ser "dócil" tão facilmente.

\- Você encontrou algum outro amante na noite passada?

\- Eu não tenho outro amante além de você; você é meu único amante de alguns séculos para cá. Você sabe disso.

\- Mas você me disse na noite passada-

\- Aquilo não era a sério, Mairon.

\- Eu realmente não gosto de brincadeiras de mau gosto.

\- Eu estava com raiva. Por que você me rejeitou ontem?

\- Talvez pela mesma razão que você às vezes me rejeita também. Por exemplo, quando você está muito cansado. Ou quando sua necessidade de sono é maior que o desejo. Coisas como essas.

\- Mas você nunca negou sexo antes, Mairon...

\- Porque eu estava em um "fana". Um "fána" é um corpo com muitas liberdades. Eu nunca estava cansado, nem doente. Sempre disposto a tudo que queria - incluindo sexo com meu desejado mestre. Mas... com essa gravidez eu tive a primeira "doença" que pude experimentar em minha vida. Eu já havia sido ferido antes, mas nunca posto em uma situação desconfortável causada por meu próprio corpo. Esta gravidez tem sensações de longo efeito em meu corpo, uma delas é ficar enjoado e tudo mais. Isso tudo é muito novo para mim.

\- Então você não se negou por causa de mim...?

\- Claro que não. Eu o desejo tanto - e com essa frase os olhos do maia queimaram com fogo - eu não estava disposto a nada ontem, nem o trabalho ou delegação que eu desempenho tão cuidadosamente em relação aos servos menores.

O vala percebeu que era verdade.

\- Eu achei que você estava com raiva de mim porque eu forcei você a manter o bebê.

\- Eu não fiquei feliz com isso. Mas você é meu senhor, e é meu dever manter seu bebê se você me diz para fazer assim.

Aquela era uma qualidade maravilhosa de Mairon. Ele podia ficar com muita raiva em face a dificuldades, mas quando elas estavam além de sua capacidade de superação, ele simplesmente se resignava e continuava com sua vida. Como Melkor não o permitiu interromper a gravidez, Mairon simplesmente aceitou esse fato e estava tentando achar um modo de viver com isto o melhor que podia.

\- Mairon. Eu não quero te aborrecer.

Então ele beijou a bochecha de seu amante novamente e o maia suspirou.

\- Para que nós fiquemos bem novamente, eu quero dar a você uma compensação. Eu sei que fui rude com você, você estava em um mau momento e eu preciso ser mais paciente com essa gravidez - embora paciência não seja a qualidade mais forte que eu tenho... mas você merece uma compensação. O que você quer?

Mairon pensou por um momento e então disse:

\- O que eu posso pedir?

\- Qualquer coisa que eu puder te dar.

\- Eu quero que você não diga mais que vai ter outros amantes. Isto me machuca muito, você não pode imaginar!

Melkor pensou que ele podia imaginar, sim. Ele era muito ciumento com Mairon, e a simples ideia de ele tendo outro amante simplesmente machucava seu coração. E o maia não era nem de perto tão ciumento quanto o vala era. Mas então Mairon continuou.

\- Eu também quero alguma paciência com minhas limitações. Você sabe, gravidez e etc. Eu espero que tudo possa ficar normal outra vez ao cabo de oito meses. Sim, a mulher que me disse da gravidez também me disse que estou mais ou menos de um mês. E eu não posso exigir seu amor... amor é algo que nós não podemos exigir...

\- Você já tem meu amor e não precisa exigi-lo, meu bem...

-...mas eu posso pedir um beijo. Por favor, me beije...

\- Na boca?

\- Onde você quiser me beijar.

O vala sorriu e beijou o pescoço de seu amante, o rosto e então a boca. O beijo então se tornou intenso em poucos segundos. O desejo se tornou intenso no corpo do vala, mas ele pensou se o maia gostaria de fazer sexo...

...mas a dúvida não precisou ser tão longa. Mairon em breve sussurrou no ouvido de seu amante:

\- Mestre, por favor, me foda...!

O som daquelas palavras deliciou tanto a Melkor...

\- Você me quer, Mairon?

\- Sim, eu o quero tanto...!

Então os beijos se tornaram carícias e abraços apertados. Melkor tirou toda a roupa de seu amante, e a sua própria também. Ainda beijando a Mairon, ele colocou sua mão na feminilidade de seu amante e começou a estimulá-la lá.

\- Huuuun, meu senhor...!

"Ela" começou a mover seus quadris contra os dedos dele, sentindo o prazer crescer mais e mais. Mas logo o vala parou de dar prazer ao maia dessa forma e começou a beijar seus peitos, seu estômago, suas coxas. Então ele lambeu sua feminilidade uma, duas, várias vezes e Mairon gemeu alto para ele.

\- Oh sim... sim, me chupa tão bem...!

O maia agarrou o cabelo do vala com suas mãos e moveu seus quadris contra a boca e língua dele, o prazer aumentando... quando ele parou toda a atividade de novo.

Melkor se deitou sobre seu amante e olhou em seus olhos dourados. A frustração era evidente. Os olhos dourados estavam queimando em fogo.

\- Por que não me deixou terminar...?

\- Porque eu quero que você goze no meu pau... minha puta...!

Então ele passou seu membro duro no clitoris dela algumas vezes; ele viu duas lágrimas de tesão correr por seu lindo rosto e percebeu que era suficiente. "Ela" precisava muito daquilo.

Com uma única estocada, Melkor penetrou seu amante. Era tão apertado, tão úmido. Tão bom.

Ela gemeu, fechando os olhos e abraçando o vala bem forte. E gemeu duas, três vezes, quatro, cinco... a cada investida dentro de si, ela gemia.

Melkor entrou e saiu dela, beijando seu pescoço, seu rosto, seus lábios sem parar os movimentos. Em breve Mairon começou a mover seus quadris contra o membro de seu senhor, e eles continuaram esta dança prazerosa.

Em breve ela gozou em volta do pau dele, quase gritando de prazer. Mas Melkor estava ainda muito longe de seu próprio clímax. Ele não estava aborrecido com isso; ele estava gostando muito de estar dentro dela. Estava aprendendo a aproveitar não somente o gozo, mas todo o momento.

Eles continuaram a dança prazerosa - e ainda se beijando, ainda abraçados um ao outro - e Mairon gozou a segunda e a terceira vez. Então finalmente o vala alcançou seu clímax, gemendo alto e agarrando fortemente o corpo de seu lindo maia.

Então eles descansaram, Mairon com sua cabeça loura no peito do vala, beijando suas mãos como costumava fazer depois do sexo.

\- Eu o amo, meu senhor... eu o adoro tanto...

"Ela" estava dizendo a mais pura verdade, Mairon amava seu querido mestre demais. Mas Melkor pensava... como ela podia amar a si tanto e não à criança? Seu próprio filho?

\- Mairon, isso é tão injusto.

\- O que?

\- Você gozou três vezes e eu só uma.

O maia riu alto.

\- Em um corpo de mulher isso é mais fácil. Esta pode ser uma das vantagens de ser uma mulher... mas você. Por que foi mais "suave" hoje? A maioria das vezes você é mais agressivo no sexo...

\- Estava com medo de ferir o bebê dentro de você.

O maia rolou seus olhos de maneira aborrecida.

\- Você não quer machucar o bebê mas nunca se importou em me machucar!

\- Mairon, ele é menor e mais frágil que você! Você está com ciúmes de seu próprio filho?

\- Tenho ciúmes de qualquer um que possa ter seu amor mais do que eu.

\- Essa é a razão de você não querer ser mãe? Ciúme? Mairon, ele será seu filho também! Além do mais, amor de pai é diferente. Eu não vou parar de te amar por causa de um filho!

\- Oh, eu posso ser muito ilógico com isso, mas... eu ainda não posso aceitar essa criança propriamente.

\- Eu espero que você possa não somente aceitá-la, mas amá-la em breve.

Mairon suspirou mais uma vez e então foi ao banho com Melkor - e depois dormiu com ele, em seu abraço quente e agradável.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No outro dia, Mairon acordou nos braços de seu amante, e isso era tão bom pra ele. Tantas eras haviam passado, e ele amava ao vala ainda mais do que antes. Quando Melkor também acordou, eles olharam felizes um ao outro e se beijaram alegremente - um começo de dia bem diferente do dia anterior.

\- Meu senhor, eu o amo tanto. Estou tão feliz de estar aqui consigo. Se eu pudesse, ficaria em seus braços o dia inteiro...!

\- Mas você pode fazer isso se quiser, meu bem. Eu sou o único mestre que você tem, então se eu deixá-lo de folga por um dia, você está livre.

\- E os deveres...? A construção da fortaleza em Dorthonion...?

\- Oh, por favor. Apenas um dia não vai bagunçar tudo. Fique comigo, meu bem...

O maia estava se sentindo tão tentado... poderia ser uma boa ideia, ficar com seu amado vala o dia todo...

\- Está bem, eu fico.

Ambos os ainur sorriram e se beijaram de novo.

O resto do dia foi preenchido com o maia tomando conta do cabelo e das roupas de seu senhor - ele gostava muito de fazer essas coisas - muita conversa sobre "aqueles elfos abjetos", andar pelas salas e corredores amplos e largos de Angband e Mairon não resistiu a dar muitas ordens para os servos menores. Ele sempre queria tudo arrumado. Completamente.

No final do dia, totalmente tomado por aquela felicidade, o vala disse a seu amante:

\- Meu bem, eu estava pensando sobre algo.

\- O que?

\- Você sabe, mesmo os mortais abjetos têm festas de casamento. Eu também quero uma!

\- V-você? Comigo...?

\- Sim, meu bem.

O maia ficou totalmente surpreso. Oh, mais uma das decisões emocionais de seu mestre...

Melkor no entanto tomou aquilo como uma rejeição.

\- A não ser que você não queira.

\- Claro que eu quero! - Os olhos de Mairon brilharam e queimaram com entusiasmo - Eu quero muito isso, seria maravilhoso dizer a todos que estamos juntos... mas... não é muito cedo? Como nós poderíamos organizar tudo?

\- Mairon, você pensa muito em organização! É simples, nós temos todo mundo aqui. Eu posso mandar alguns mensageiros para informar aos outros servos e está feito! Nós não precisamos de comida em uma festa dessa, nós não comemos... bem, os edain que temos sob nosso serviço comem, mas que se fodam eles...

\- Meu senhor... então você quer mostrar a nossa união a todos?

\- Mas é claro, meu bem...!

O vala beijou os lábios de seu parceiro e disse:

\- E nessa festa eu vou dizer a todos que você está grávida de um filho meu!

Mairon tinha quase esquecido que estava grávida. O dia havia sido tão feliz... mas agora ela precisava não aborrecer a seu mestre com rejeição ou outros sentimentos similares a respeito do filho deles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A festa foi feita. Era mais como uma reunião e uma ocasião de anúncio que uma festa em si. Festas não eram comuns em Angband. Mas quando o vala negro cismava com uma ideia, ele a realizava.

Com todas as pessoas reunidas no grande salão do trono, Melkor sentou lá e tomou seu precioso maia em seus braços, beijando-o e apertando seu corpo sem se preocupar em estar em público. Em um momento o vala ficou de pé e gritou a todos:

\- Silêncio! Eu quero falar!

Todo mundo ficou quieto. Mairon também ficou de pé mas também ficou quieto.

\- Hoje nós estamos celebrando minha união com Mairon. Alguns de vocês lembram da época em que ele comandou Angband em minha ausência.

Os imortais presentes lembravam. Melkor tinha muitos maiar e outros imortais entre seus aliados e soldados. Mas os edain obviamente não lembravam. Isto fora há muito tempo atrás.

\- Ele naquele tempo era - e ainda é - o mais leal, o mais dedicado aliado que um dia já tive. Então, eu creio que "ela" - bem, agora ele está como "ela" - merece ser minha esposa. Nós queremos mostrar nossa aliança a todos. Em todos os aspectos, ele tem sido meu aliado - por que não ser meu cônjuge também?

Então ele beijou ao maia na boca na frente de todos. Todos aplaudiram. Todos já sabiam que Mairon e Melkor eram amantes, e eles não esperavam aquele título de "esposa", mas não era desconhecido que Melkor, em um momento muito remoto do passado, quis casar com duas outras ainur - Varda e Arien - e fora terrivelmente rejeitado e odiado não só por elas, mas por quase toda Arda; mas se ele pudesse confiar em alguém novamente, ele poderia ser capaz de se casar. E ninguém - nunca - fora tão confiável a ele do que Mairon.

Depois do beijo, o vala negro começou a falar novamente.

\- Meus aliados! Eu tenho mais uma notícia para lhes dar. Alguns de vocês puderam perceber que Mairon tem estado em sua forma feminina por um mês ou mais. Bem, isto ocorre porque "ela" está grávida de um filho meu!

Mais aplausos. Muitos. Mairon cobriu seus ouvidos com suas mãos, dado que para ele aquele tipo de barulho era uma bagunça, e ele detestava bagunça.

\- O nascimento é esperado para daqui oito meses. Eu serei o primeiro vala a ter um filho nascido!

Mais aplausos. Nesse barulho, Melkor estava feliz mas Mairon não. Ele tocou o braço de seu amante e então sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Por favor, deixe-me dizer algumas palavras a eles.

\- OK, meu bem. Ei, todo mundo, SILÊNCIO NOVAMENTE! Mairon quer falar com vocês.

Toda a sala ficou em silêncio. Mairon começou:

\- Como nosso senhor nos disse, eu um dia fui o comandante de Angband em sua ausência. Vocês se lembram qual era minha política naquele tempo?

Um balrog, maia e imortal, levantou seu braço.

\- Você pode dizer a todos qual ela era - disse Mairon.

O balrog respondeu:

\- Era trabalhar em completo silêncio e discrição.

\- Exatamente. E nós reconstruímos tudo e agora temos todo este reino novamente. Alguns naquele tempo não acreditavam que Angband pudesse ser reconstruída, mas eu provei o contrário. Agora nós estamos juntos novamente, todos. O reinado da escuridão é ainda maior do que antes. Mas isto apenas foi possível porque nós não saímos gritando a todos que ainda tínhamos um trabalho secreto na escuridão, pronto para despertar. E agora nós podemos agir em SILÊNCIO novamente. Em relação à construção de Dorthonion e em relação a essa criança também, a política do silêncio permanece. Se algum inimigo souber sobre essa criança, ele ou ela tentará matá-la ou sequestrá-la apenas para pedir alguma compensação ou mesmo para causar dor emocional a mim ou ao senhor Melkor. O mesmo em relação a mim. Pessoas de fora sabem que sou seu aliado mais confiável, mas não seu parceiro - e agora esposa. NÃO digam isto a ninguém, ou os inimigos podem também me tomar como um aspecto "emocional" para aborrecer ou barganhar com nosso senhor. Não sejam exibidos! Fui claro?

Todos na sala assentiram. Melkor gostaria de exibir seu maia e seu filho, mas o conselho de Mairon era muito razoável, e ele podia reconhecer isso.

A festa continuou através da noite e o vala disse a todos a continuá-la se quisessem, e foi a seus aposentos privados com seu parceiro.

\- Mairon. Estou tão feliz esta noite. É só uma pena que nós precisamos fazer tudo em segredo...

\- Este é nosso destino, meu senhor.

\- Eu fico tão surpreso por você ter deixado sua posição em Valinor somente para me seguir. Você era o admirável para todos, e somente por minha causa você se tornou o abominável...

\- Eu não me importo. Eu permaneço sendo o admirável para você, e isso é o que importa...

Com um sorriso, o maia beijou os lábios de seu senhor.

\- Mas, meu bem... eu decaí muito... eu era lindo e poderoso, e agora estou totalmente encarnado, com as mãos queimadas, manco e não tenho o mesmo poder que tinha... talvez nem a metade...

\- Eu sei, meu amor... mas para mim você é tão adorável quanto sempre.

Mairon beijou ao vala novamente. E então Melkor percebeu outra grande qualidade de seu maia: ele não era fácil de amar ou mesmo de ter simpatia por outros, mas quando ele amava, ele o fazia com todo seu coração, alma e força. Longamente, como era seu amor em relação a Melkor por milênios.

E com este pensamento feliz, Melkor dormiu pensando que se algum dia Mairon pudesse amar ao filho deles, ele o amaria mais sinceramente do que muitas mães "normais".

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Sauron está ficando cada vez mais inclinado a aceitar a gravidez! Nossa, em português eu faço uma confusão com os termos pq o Sauron é homem e mulher... ele está de mulher mas se vê como homem e etc... uma loucura! Pena que em português não tem termos neutros como "spouse" que servem pra ambos os gêneros, então tenho de chamá-lo de "esposa"... tem "cônjuge" mas esse é muito arcaico... _

_A coisa sobre o "admirável" e o "abominável" é porque "Mairon", o nome original de Sauron, significava "o admirável", mas quando ele foi pro lado de Melkor ele foi chamado "Sauron" o que significa "o abominável". Mas ele não queria ser chamado assim; no livro "As Duas Torres", Aragorn diz que o nome "Sauron" é proibido de ser dito ou mesmo soletrado em Mordor. E em alguns textos é dito que Sauron permaneceu chamando a si mesmo de "Tar Mairon", o rei admirável, mesmo após a queda de Númenor (após a segunda era). Para Mairon era o suficiente ser "o admirável" para Melkor, uma vez que o vala ainda o chamava em seu antigo nome na fic - e provavelmente no legendarium, porque Melkor chamou a si próprio de "Melkor" para Húrin e Sauron chama o vala de "Melkor" para Ar Pharazôn em Númenor, então eu creio que eles chamavam a eles mesmos nesses nomes - Mairon e Melkor - enquanto estavam em seus próprios reinos. _

_Nos próximos capítulos, o progresso da gravidez. _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	5. Chapter 5

V

Dois meses se passaram. Os enjôos de Mairon diminuíram significativamente, até a hora em que cessaram. No terceiro mês de gravidez, já caminhando para o quarto, o ventre "dela" começou a ficar mais pronunciado. Como Melkor era impulsivo, queria sentir se o bebê já se mexia. Mas não. Ainda não.

\- Temos de esperar - dizia o maia - Acho que só vai começar a mexer da metade da gestação pra lá.

\- Hun... que pena. Mas enquanto esperamos... podemos fazer outras coisas. Não?

Aquele olhar... Mairon sabia que o vala não o deixaria escapar - ainda mais agora que as tonturas haviam cessado e "ela" quase não tinha indisposições de ordem física graças à gravidez.

\- O que quer fazer dessa vez? - perguntou "ela", arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Primeiro, quero te chupar todinha - sussurrou o vala por entre os dentes, já começando a tirar a roupa "dela" - depois quero meter muito em você... então te fazer gozar como nunca antes você gozou...

\- Hun? "Como nunca antes"? Como assim?

\- Já vai ver...

Mairon sorriu, enquanto o parceiro a deitava na cama, já nua, ele ainda vestido. "Ela" começava a ter um pouco de vergonha do tamanho da barriga, achando que ficaria feio... mas Melkor dizia que achava lindo. Que ela era a mãe mais linda que ele já vira, que aquela barriga só o deixava feliz por ele saber que quem fecundara aquele ventre fora ele mesmo.

Deitou-a na cama e beijou-a inteira. Sem pressa.

\- Isso pra mim vai ser um exercício de paciência - disse ele entre um beijo e outro - Eu não a tenho muita, porém preciso tê-la e exercitá-la.

\- Vai ser interessante...

\- Muito...! - disse ele, sorrindo, e em seguida voltou a beijar o corpo "dela" com paixão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Àquele dia, chegaram alguns dos antigos habitantes de Tol in Gaurhoth, os quais estavam trabalhando duro na construção da nova fortaleza de Dorthonion. Como Mairon prometera alguns meses antes, ele daria recompensas àqueles que conseguissem capturar elfos e homens que fossem do lado "de lá". Havia quatro grupos de captores. Thuringwethil, desprovida de sua função de mensageira agora desnecessária, dado que Mairon e Melkor estavam morando juntos em Angband, fora nomeada como primeira intendente de Mairon. Ela era responsável por supervisionar todos os prisioneiros e todos os trabalhadores referentes a Dorthonion, o qual seria o novo domínio do maia em breve.

Ela recebera os captores e suas presas.

\- Bom. A senhora Mairon vai gostar disso - enquanto estava em "fána" feminino, e grávida ainda por cima, Mairon dera diretrizes de ser chamado por tratamento feminino - Mas apenas ela pode determinar quais as recompensas que vocês receberão.

\- Ela está ocupada?

\- Geralmente de manhã, ela e o senhor Melkor, seu consorte, costumam estar... juntos. Ocupações conjugais, se é que me entendem.

Os captores sorriram de lado, mas se limitaram a isso. Ninguém ousaria fazer mais do que sorrir em matéria de gracejo em relação aos dois comandantes de Angband - ao menos dentro de seus próprios domínios.

\- Mas a essa hora já costumam estar livres - continuou a mulher-morcego - Eu vou ver se a senhora Mairon pode recebê-los. Esperem.

Tendo dito isso, a intendente foi até os aposentos privados de Melkor e Mairon. O caminho era longo, pois a fortaleza era grande, por isso ela pediu para que esperassem. Ir a pé poderia demorar um pouco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mairon arqueava as costas, segurando firme na cabeça e nos cabelos de seu amante e senhor. Gemia de prazer, enquanto a língua dele a levava à loucura "lá embaixo".

\- Oh... isso... me chupa mais...!

Mas bem na hora em que ela chegava perto do orgasmo, ele parou tudo. Subiu e a beijou na boca, para que sentisse seu próprio gosto através de seus lábios.

\- Hun... senhor... - sussurrou ela no meio do beijo - Por que não me deixa gozar? Já é a quarta vez que me leva pra perto do clímax mas para tudo...! Pra me beijar na boca e depois voltar a me chupar lá embaixo... e depois parar tudo de novo! É tão frustrante...!

\- Calma, meu bem... eu disse que era um exercício de paciência!

\- Mas é muito, muito difícil...!

\- Calma... No final vai compensar. Para que possa esperar mais um pouco, me chupe um pouco você também. Mas não muito. Não quero gozar. Quer dizer... não agora.

Ela sorriu e retirou as presilhas que atavam a parte de baixo da túnica de seu amante. Depois de deixar a ereção dele exposta a si, ela o chupou com gosto, sentindo-se ficar ainda mais molhada na região genital.

\- Huuun, Mairon...! Que boca gulosa você tem...!

Ela sorriu por dentro, sem parar de chupar. Não muito depois, Melkor a tomou e a deitou na cama, voltando a lamber e chupar a sua vulva e seu clitoris. Dessa vez, fez até ela ficar literalmente um segundo antes de gozar - bem na beira do precipício. Só conseguia detectar as reações dela com tanta precisão por causa dos muitos séculos em que já se deitavam juntos. Ele sabia direitinho como ela gemia logo antes de gozar.

Quando ele interrompeu tudo de novo bem naquele momento, ela não se aguentou.

\- Como... como pode me castigar desse jeito?!

O grelo dela estava úmido, corado e pulsante, implorando por mais estimulação, cansado de tanto ser lambido sem gozar. Melkor admirou aquela visão lúbrica por alguns segundos e disse enfim:

\- Não é castigo. É dádiva. Você vai gostar muito do que vamos fazer agora.

E, posicionando-se por cima dela, penetrou-a enfim, seu membro ainda úmido da saliva dela, a vulva dela molhada de excitação, e por isso ele escorregou facilmente lá pra dentro.

Ela gemeu, apertando os olhos de tesão, enlaçando os quadris dele com suas pernas longas, movendo os quadris contra a portentosa ereção que a preenchia toda por dentro, agarrando-o pelas costas com as mãos e braços... e foi nessa hora que Thuringwethil chegou perto da porta dos aposentos dos dois.

Ia bater na porta para pedir permissão para chamá-los, quando ouviu gritos altos de prazer. Como havia sido estimulada por tanto tempo sem saciedade, Mairon gozou logo nas primeiras estocadas que o membro do parceiro fizera em seu interior. E mesmo gozando, não parou de se sentir excitada; ainda tinha muito pra gozar até que tudo terminasse.

\- Hun... - gemeu Melkor, sem parar de se mover dentro dela - Tão bom sentir você se contraindo e soltando de prazer no meu pau...

\- Mais... mais, mete mais em mim... não para, por favor...!

\- Não... agora eu não vou parar mais, meu bem...!

Thuringwethil ouviu aquilo e resolveu nem bater na porta. Sabia como era o temperamento forte dos dois¹ e nem ousou interromper. Os captores e seus prisioneiros que esperassem.

Após mais um longo tempo de caminhada, encontrou de novo com os grupos e somente disse:

\- Ainda estão ocupados.

Nada lhes restou senão esperar até que ambos os comandantes de Angband se desocupassem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O vala negro sentia seu orgasmo chegar, mas não queria que ele chegasse antes de enfim fazer a companheira gozar mais uma vez. Com o polegar, fez alguns movimentos circulares no clitoris dela - e ela gozou não muito depois, contraindo-se de novo em torno do membro dele, mas dessa vez demonstrando cansaço e saciedade. Era assim que ele gostava de vê-la... rendida a si, farta de provar de seu corpo, prova de que ele a satisfazia bem.

Deixou-se portanto gozar dentro dela, inundando-a com sua seiva e sentindo aquele prazer delicioso tomar conta de seus membros e por um momento mitigar suas feridas - tanto de corpo como de alma. Em seguida, respirou em grandes haustos, tentando se recuperar, e retirou o membro de dentro dela. Deitando a seu lado, recebendo em seu peito a costumeira cabeça loura que tanto lhe fascinava em beleza.

\- Meu senhor... me deu uma canseira tão grande logo de manhã!

Melkor riu.

\- Pois sim? Acho que hoje conseguimos quebrar o seu recorde. Seis vezes!

\- Seis vezes...! Mas houve ocasião em que eu gozei dez², lembra?

\- Ah, aquela? Mas aquele dia não foram todas na penetração.

\- E faz diferença?

\- Pra mim faz. Gosto mais de sentir você gozando no meu pau.

Ela riu. Era tão engraçado compartilhar daquelas intimidades com ele e ao mesmo tempo depois dirigirem juntos os exércitos de orcs, trolls e wargs. Eles dividiam literalmente tudo.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, em que se recuperavam daquela maratona sexual, o vala disse:

\- Tem alguma coisa mais importante pra fazer hoje, meu bem?

\- Ahn... não que eu saiba, mas tem algo martelando aqui na minha cabeça. Intuição de bruxa. Acho que hoje vai acontecer alguma coisa de importante.

\- Como o que?

\- Não sei. Teria de consultar a meus oráculos pra saber, mas acho que não será necessário. De qualquer forma, quero tomar banho e logo ver se tem algo novo com os demais intendentes.

\- Sei. Vamos lá então. Não vamos desrespeitar a sua intuição.

Sendo assim, ambos se banharam e se vestiram, mas antes que Mairon pudesse sair para suas atividades, Melkor sussurrou no ouvido dela:

\- De noite tem mais, viu? Você gozou seis vezes, mas eu gozei só uma.

\- Hun... mas que macho insaciável...!

\- Com uma gostosa dessas, como é que eu não vou ficar de pau duro toda hora? - e ao dizer isso, deu um tapa na bunda dela. Mairon gemeu, mas foi mais pela surpresa do que de dor. Desde que ela ficara grávida, Melkor evitava qualquer sexo mais "hard" ou causar-lhe dor, por achar que aquilo poderia afetar o bebê.

Ela sorriu e deu um beijo de despedida em seu consorte. Em seguida, saiu pela porta dos aposentos.

Mal ela virara o corredor para entrar em sua sala de práticas mágicas, um mensageiro veio e lhe deu um recado.

\- Senhora, a Lady Thuringwethil pediu para avisar que há grupos de captores com prisioneiros nas portas de Angband.

\- Hun? E estão lá faz tempo? Por que ela não me avisou antes?

\- Ela tentou, mas disse que percebeu que a senhora devia estar... ocupada pela manhã.

Mairon arqueou uma sobrancelha. A danada da morcega passara perto do seu quarto e escutara tudo...! Pois bem, pelo menos assim sabiam que ela era feliz com o consorte na cama!

\- Está tudo bem, vamos até lá.

Mairon foi, e logo encontrou com o grupo de captores e Thuringwethil. Todos, menos os prisioneiros, lhe fizeram uma profunda reverência. Desde que Melkor fizera a festa de casamento, Mairon usava um anel de chancela de ouro com um grande rubi engastado em ouro e prata³. Todos antes já a respeitavam em demasia na fortaleza, mas agora mais ainda. Ela era praticamente igual a Melkor no quesito autoridade em Angband.

Com olhar altivo e postura ereta, Mairon não se tornava menos intimidadora em sua forma feminina que na masculina. Ninguém suportava olhar-lhe diretamente nos olhos cor de âmbar, que vez por outra se acendiam como fogo. Ela andou para os prisioneiros, observando-os um a um.

\- Primeiro grupo traz um dentre os Edain. O que ele fazia na floresta?

\- Queria espionar para conseguir informações perto da construção de nossa fortaleza.

\- Sei. De onde vem, intruso?

\- E eu lá devo satisfação pra uma dona grávida? Será que as hostes de Angband estão tão pobres que não podem mais enviar tenentes vigorosos e sim gestantes?

Todos prenderam a respiração ante a ousadia dele. Mas Mairon apenas sorriu, sem demonstrar nenhuma contrariedade.

\- E ainda por cima tem língua ferina! Bom. Boa captura. Você, que o capturou, receberá um lote grande pra cuidar e supervisionar como desejar nos domínios da fortaleza. Esse prêmio é por tomar conta do segredo da fortaleza e não deixar espiões se criarem lá. Agora... segundo grupo.

O captor se pronunciou:

\- São cinco dentre os Eldar, estavam caçando com suas flechas perto dos domínios da fortaleza.

\- Cinco Eldar! - os olhos perscrutadores de Mairon observaram bem os prisioneiros. Eram realmente Eldar - Muito bom. Vai receber instruções de magia negra comigo semana que vem. Aproveite bem, poucos são os iniciados na arte mágica negra que ministro. Mas um captor de cinco Eldar pode ser de grande valia neste aprendizado - desde que seja completamente fiel. Quanto aos cinco... serão transformados em orcs nas masmorras. São fortes, vão trabalhar bem para nós.

Os cinco tremeram de horror ante a perspectiva, mas nada disseram.

\- Terceiro grupo - disse Mairon em voz de comando. O captor respondeu:

\- É um jovem casal de Edain, senhor.

\- Hum. Não gosto de Edain. Morrem fácil, são frágeis, gananciosos além da medida de sua pequenez... mas em suas curtas vidas são bons servos. A mulher ainda parece ter idade pra parir. Vão ter novas crias pra servir de escravos. Em uns vinte anos acho que vamos ter de cinco a dez escravos em idade boa pra trabalhar vindos deles. Podem mantê-los e enviá-los a Dorthonion pra trabalho braçal. O captor como recompensa pode ficar com o casal e com os filhos deles como seus escravos pessoais. Serão seus e de seus descendentes enquanto viverem - desde que sejam utilizados em prol do trabalho da Escuridão. Eu prezo a lealdade e sempre a recompenso.

Aquele veredicto de escravidão vitalícia a si e aos filhos era terrível, porém era melhor e mais suave do que muitos outros destinos dados a prisioneiros de Angband. Tornar-se orc era um dos piores - que muitos Eldar tinham.

\- Quarto grupo!

O captor dessa vez era uma mulher de meia-idade, a qual conseguira capturar uma jovem donzela élfica.

\- Ela é da raça dos Eldar também, senhora Mairon. E parece que ainda é donzela, se quer saber...

Mairon sorriu.

\- Adoro donzelas. Adoro corromper donzelas. Eu já fui uma, também... corrompida pessoalmente pelo próprio Senhor do Escuro - os olhos de fogo de Mairon brilharam, lembrando de todas as "corrupções" que Melkor a induzira a fazer - desde sua virgindade perdida nos braços do próprio Senhor do Escuro, até todos os assassinatos, torturas, engodos, tudo isso junto. Dentro e fora da cama, em corpo e alma, Melkor a corrompera de todas as formas. Todas as purezas que ela tinha, perdera para Melkor - desde a do corpo, até as mais profundas da alma e do caráter.

Após essa lembrança, Mairon continuou:

\- Ela vai parir orcs. Talvez após muitas torturas ela mesma se transforme em um. Não a estuprem - Eldar quando estupradas costumam ir mais cedo para Mandos. Coloquem o embrião já fecundado no útero dela. Talvez com esse tormento ela mesma se transforme numa orc-fêmea com o tempo... e aí sim, poderá ser penetrada de forma sexual. Mas enquanto ainda é pura, ainda é Elda, devemos transformá-la em ser da escuridão muito aos poucos. Lentamente... como o lento bater de um martelo de ferreiro no ferro.

Os olhos de Mairon novamente brilharam ao proferir isso, um sorriso enviesado tomando conta de seu rosto cruel ao pensar em transformar a donzela em algo vil. Ela fechou os olhos e chorou de medo.

\- Acalme-se, linda donzela - disse Mairon, numa falsa doçura - Não é tão ruim assim estar grávida... eu também, estou, vê? Com o tempo você se acostuma. Você! A mulher que a tomou como prisioneira. Receberá cinquenta escravos para cuidar de sua habitação e de suas terras. Aproveite-os bem.

Os captores faziam reverência, agradecidos, enquanto soldados vinham e direcionavam os prisioneiros a seus destinos - mas faltava um. O Adan de língua ferina. Mairon não determinara qual seria o destino dele, deixando-o para o final...

Ainda com o rosto impassível, inerte, ela fora até o prisioneiro que a insultara e de si desfizera. Tomou o rosto dele com as mãos, para que o olhasse de perto.

\- E quanto a você... você será meu brinquedo.

Repentinamente, o corpo do maia tomou uma forma flamejante, quente como a lava de um vulcão. O rosto dela, antes lindo, transformou-se numa carranca de ódio e terror, e com um único gesto tomou, com uma só mão, o prisioneiro pelos cabelos.

\- Deixem que dele eu tomo conta - falou com uma voz terrível - Assegurem-se de que os captores tenham suas recompensas ainda hoje. Eu sou uma pessoa de palavra - prometo e cumpro. Quem é fiel a Angband, recebe suas dádivas na hora.

Em seguida, arrastou o homem pelos cabelos até sua sala mágica. Os servos o viram dobrar a esquina com o couro cabeludo e a cabeça em chamas, a gritar de dor - mas Mairon não o largou por um único segundo.

Abriu a sala e selou-o lá dentro com fogo e gelo - os dois elementos dos quais Melkor mais gostava e dominava, porém que eram letais aos frágeis corpos dos mortais - deixando-o queimar no meio dos dois extremos, ora queimando com o frio do gelo, ora queimando com o calor de chamas em altíssima temperatura.

\- Você ficará aí por alguns dias queimando assim. Para aprender a respeitar donas grávidas. Mas não se preocupe... você não vai morrer tão cedo. Só vai queimar bastante. Meu objetivo é fazer sofrer, não matar. Ao menos no seu caso.

Em seguida, sem mais nenhuma palavra, ela selou a porta com sua magia e o deixou lá dentro, urrando de dor. Morrer seria certamente preferível àquilo, mas por mais que ele implorasse, Mairon não o mataria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Àquela noite, ao chegar aos aposentos privados após muita deliberação com servos menores e generais, pensando no que fazer com os filhos de Feanor, os quais se demonstravam cada vez mais ameaçadores, Melkor viu sua mulher nua, gostosa, chamando-o com os olhos pra mais uma sessão de amor. Não se fez de rogado: comeu-a muito bem, dando-lhe muito prazer mais uma vez, mostrando a que viera. Após o coito, eles foram ao banho e, após transarem mais uma vez na água, no meio do banho o vala negro escutou gritos de dor altos vindos de fora.

\- Hun? Que é isso? As masmorras de tortura ficam mais ao fundo da fortaleza...

\- Ah, isso é um prisioneiro insolente que eu prendi na minha sala mágica.

\- E por que na sala mágica?

\- Porque lá posso deixá-lo queimando por mais tempo através de magia, sem interferir nos outros prisioneiros comuns.

\- O que ele fez pra deixá-lo assim lá?

\- Ah... disse que Angband devia estar em falta de tenentes vigorosos pra mandar donas grávidas para a supervisão.

\- O QUE?! Ele falou isso pra você?!

\- É, falou. Mas já está sendo castigado...

\- E essa porcaria ainda está respirando após falar isso?! Pois vou lá dar um jeito nele!

\- Mas meu bem, ele já está sentindo dor-

\- Não interessa, vou lá dar um jeito nele!

Apressadamente, o vala negro se vestiu em uma de suas vestimentas mais imponentes, e Mairon, vendo que não adiantava contrariar, também se vestiu e foi atrás.

Ao chegarem à porta do recinto, Melkor olhou para sua amante e lhe disse:

\- Meu amor, por favor, abra a porta pra mim com seus poderes.

Mairon se surpreendia como nos últimos tempos Melkor não dava ordem e pedia "por favor"". Talvez aquilo se desse porque na recente qualidade de esposa dele, ela estivesse numa condição hierárquica mais "igual" - mas também podia ser que o vala percebesse que não precisava ordenar nada a Mairon - ela simplesmente obedecia sem contestar.

Ela abriu a porta, e logo eles encontraram o homem ainda ardendo em fogo e gelo. Melkor se agradou daqueles dois elementos, mas com um movimento de suas vigorosas mãos, ele fez com que o tormento cessasse.

Na hora o homem o reconheceu como o Senhor do Escuro, e viu a mulher que o prendera a seu lado. Como o tormento cessara por um segundo, ele se prostrou perante ambos.

\- Meu senhor...! Perdoe-me a ousadia...!

\- Então você chamou a ela de "dona grávida", hun?

\- Eu aprendi a minha lição, não farei isso de novo...!

\- Não? Pois saiba... que a "dona grávida" aqui é minha mulher.

\- Sua... mulher?

\- E a criança que ela carrega no ventre é meu filho!

Após dizer isso, sem falar mais nada ou deixá-lo responder, Melkor o matou pisando em sua cabeça, esfacelando-a com uma só pisada. Mairon olhou com dó - não do sofrimento do homem, mas porque havia acabado a "brincadeira".

\- Que pena... eu queria tanto brincar com ele mais um pouco amanhã!

\- Deixa pra lá - disse Melkor, limpando o resto de massa encefálica da sola de suas botas numa pedra ao lado - Não faltarão prisioneiros pra você brincar, meu bem. E agora... vamos dormir, eu e você bem juntinhos.

\- Huuun, mal posso esperar pra te abraçar a noite toda...!

Dito assim, eles se beijaram apaixonadamente e foram para seus aposentos, não sem Melkor gritar a um dos servos que passava para que limpasse toda aquela sujeira da sala mágica de Mairon - e depois lacrasse a porta para que ninguém mais entrasse.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Dark ways of lust". Thury já sofreu na mão deles, então ela sabe do que são capazes. Rs! Alguns dizem que ela morreu no assalto a Tol in Gaurhoth, dado que Lúthien usou um disfarce de Thuringwethil pra entrar em Angband - mas eu gosto de pensar que não e usá-la nas fics mesmo após a queda da ilha. _

_²Vide a fic "A Demanda de Mairon". Melkor obriga Mairon a gozar dez vezes seguidas em sexo oral - em corpo de mulher, claro. E depois ainda uma vez mais na penetração. Melkor é foda, não perdoa a xota "da" Lady Mairon!_

_³Nas minhas primeiras fics, onde Mairon e Melkor são mais como pai e filho do que um casal, o vala dá esse anel como uma prova de que Mairon é seu comandante e representante. Mas pra eles como casal coloquei como uma espécie de aliança de casamento rssss!_

_Adoooro fazer fic com sacanagem, muita chupação, começão e etc! E vocabulário chulo tbm. Mas numa relação estável. O que as pessoas tem contra sexo bem feito e depravado no casamento? rs!_

_E a crueldade é porque eles são Dark Lords, né. A fic tava muito açucarada até agora, tinha de haver um pouco de tortura e terror pra variar._

_Beijos a todos e todas! Obrigada especialmente a Vectriz Ikaros, que comenta todas as fics e também curte o Mairon de mulher! Muchas gracias hermanita_.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Mais alguns meses se passaram. A barriga de Mairon só crescia, e finalmente, a partir do quinto mês, deu pra começar a sentir o bebê mexer. A partir daí, Melkor passou a dormir abraçando a Mairon pela barriga, para sentir mexer enquanto o sono não vinha.

Em uma dessas ocasiões ele resolveu começar a "filosofar":

\- Mairon, será que ele sabe?

\- Do que?

\- Que os pais dele sentem amor um pelo outro?

\- Eu não sei. Mas seria bom pra ele saber disso.

\- Será que ele também sabe quando nós...

\- Fazemos sexo?

\- É.

\- Isso seria estranho e até constrangedor pra uma criança saber. Espero que não. De qualquer forma, como a gravidez já está adiantada, consultarei a meus oráculos para saber como serão as coisas daqui por diante em relação à criança.

\- Hum... você se preocupa com ele. Será que já pode dizer que o ama?

\- Infelizmente ainda não. Eu podia mentir só pra lhe agradar, mas não quero fazer isso. Assim, caso eu um dia ame a meu filho verdadeiramente, direi a verdade.

O vala negro suspirou. O que seria necessário para que Mairon amasse a seu próprio filho?

Naquele mesmo dia, o maia ficou muito ocupado. A construção da fortaleza em Dorthonion o deixava muito ocupado - Thuringwethil supervisionava bem os trabalhadores, mas Mairon era tão meticuloso que havia muitas coisas que queria verificar pessoalmente. Os prisioneiros não paravam de chegar - alguns espiões vindos de reinos élficos, mas nenhum deles até então representava grande perigo. Alguns inclusive se mostravam úteis - principalmente dentre os Edain, os quais eram mais corruptíveis do que os Eldar. Por isso Mairon queria vê-los pessoalmente, a fim de ver se ainda teriam alguma utilidade para Angband ou se seria melhor serem mortos.

A construção estava sendo rápida, alguns dos antigos moradores de Tol in Gaurhoth já faziam seus acampamentos e moradias provisórias por lá mesmo, deixando a então superlotada fortaleza de Angband para seus moradores originais.

Mas algo preocupava a Melkor. Após o ataque de Fingolfin¹, o vala negro não saía mais de Angband. Batedores traziam notícias constantes de que os noldor em breve quereriam sitiar a fortaleza. Tudo isso por causa das duas silmarili que ainda restavam em sua coroa de ferro - e as quais lhe davam tanta dor, tanto peso - mas ele não abria mão delas mesmo assim.

\- A minha vontade é de sair lá fora e esmagar a todos esses insetos de uma só vez...! - dizia ele, estalando os ossos da própria mão como se com isso simulasse o que gostaria de fazer não só com os noldor, mas com todos os Eldar que caminhavam sobre a Terra.

\- É necessário ter paciência - replicava Mairon, andando de um lado a outro - A última vez em que saiu para confrontar um Elda, viu no que deu... eu disse tanto para não ir, mas não quis me ouvir...!

\- Eu definitivamente estou mais fraco - constatava Melkor com a voz baixa, quase num sussurro - Antigamente eu conseguia manter até mesmo os demais Valar longe da Terra Média... e agora eu não consigo nem me livrar de um bando de elfos aborrecidos.

\- Fique calmo. Muitas vezes a prudência é mais eficiente que a força bruta.

O vala olhou para Mairon e constatou que era verdade. Ele, vala, havia perdido tanto poder e se encarnara definitivamente num corpo, enquanto Mairon, maia e no início bem menos poderoso do que ele, ainda tinha um "fána" que podia se transformar no que quisesse - e não perdera nenhum poder. Ele era sábio... era previdente... muito mais do que Melkor em si.

A única coisa que lhe ocorrera de excepcional nesse quesito fora a gravidez. Mas de resto, Mairon era exatamente o mesmo do começo dos tempos.

Era por isso que Melkor prezava tanto os conselhos sábios dele, e ainda não sucumbira somente porque o escutava.

E fora por isso que, quando Mairon fizera a previsão do filho deles em um de seus oráculos e no entanto voltara para os aposentos com o rosto transtornado, o vala caído ficara seriamente preocupado.

\- Mairon, o que aconteceu? O que foi que você viu?

\- Há muitas coisas boas, mas apenas uma ruim. De qual quer saber primeiro?

\- Ora... das boas! Assim fica mais fácil ouvir a má depois.

\- Está bem. Eu vi que a criança é um menino.

Melkor sorriu. Era exatamente o que ele queria.

\- E o que mais?

\- Quis ver qual era a raça dele. Como ele cresceu no corpo de um maia - eu - ele será maia também. Não dá para dar à luz a valar.

\- Ah sim, eu já esperava algo do tipo. Mas e então?

\- Ele terá cabelos negros como os seus, e olhos dourados como os meus. Terá um corpo totalmente encarnado como o seu, pois herdou isto de si. Ele terá muita força e poder, habilidades além do domínio de qualquer outro maia, pois ele tem a herança de um vala no sangue. A beleza de Lúthien será quase uma piada perto da dele.

\- Ora, sim?!

\- Ela, Lúthien, fora filha de uma maia com um elda. Por isso era ainda mais bela que a todos os eldar. Mas este... será o primeiro ainu completo nascido e não criado. A beleza dele ultrapassará a de todos os outros seres já nascidos.

\- Ora, mas isto é encantador!

O semblante de Melkor se desfazia em sorrisos a cada palavra proferida por Mairon. Mas o maia continuava com expressão terrível no olhar. Ele continuou:

\- Seu filho terá, como predito por si, a sua força e a minha prudência. Será de fato praticamente invencível, pois não vai se expor à toa.

\- Sério?! Oh Mairon, como não pode ficar encantado com tantas qualidades?! Como pode ainda não amar essa criança?!

Apesar da frase parecer uma reprimenda, era dita num tom de alegria - como se a voz dele fosse uma chuva de verão abrandando um tempo excessivamente quente. Melkor quase nunca era assim - sua voz costumava ser terrível e de comando quase sempre. Mas com este filho ele não tinha reservas.

Mairon continuou falando.

\- Como eu disse antes, ele é um maia, porém com herança de um vala. A herança de seu poder no ser dele é muito forte. Ele será mais forte do que qualquer maia - mais do que eu até.

\- E o que tem?

\- O que tem... é que meu corpo, mesmo sendo adulto e o dele criança, não pode comportar tal poder.

\- Como...?

\- É provável que eu morra no parto para que seu filho venha a nascer.

Um esgar de terror tomara o semblante de Melkor. Não imaginava que a má notícia podia ser esta.

\- Mas Mairon, se você foi capaz de engravidar e manter a gestação até aqui, é provável que possa dar à luz sem maiores problemas-

\- Lembra-se do parto de Míriel?

\- A mãe de Feanor?

\- Sim - e ao dizer isso, algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo belo rosto do maia - Ela deu à luz a ele e morreu em seguida, tamanha a energia que o filho tirou de seu corpo.

\- Mas ela era elda, ela não é forte como você-

\- Ela era uma elda dando à luz a outro elda. Eu sou um maia que dará a luz ao filho de um vala. Ainur não foram feitos para ser gerados, e sim criados somente. Digamos que assim como os orcs são elfos corrompidos, esta criança, por mais bela e forte que nasça, também é uma corrupção. Ela é uma anomalia, que não devia existir.

As palavras saíam com raiva, como se Mairon relembrasse o tempo em que não aceitava a gravidez. Agora ele voltava a repudiar a criança que carregava, como se sempre soubesse aquilo ser errado.

\- Mas Mairon, como pode chamar de anomalia um ser que vai ter tantas qualidades?!

\- Às custas da minha vida? Você me disse... que tiraria meu "fána" e me enviaria nu em espírito a Valinor caso eu matasse seu filho em meu ventre. Só que para ele nascer, eu perderei meu corpo de qualquer maneira.

\- Ora...! Então você não temeria abortar agora, sim? Já que perderia seu corpo de qualquer forma...

\- Não. Agora não, mesmo que eu tivesse essa escolha. A criança já está muito grande, e eu não a amo mas já me apeguei a ela de certa forma... e você a ama que eu sei. A ama mais do que a mim talvez...

\- Não é verdade.

-... e eu sei que não suportaria perdê-lo. Uma criança tão maravilhosa, com tantos dons... eu certamente não daria a minha vida por ela...

\- Mairon...

\- Mas daria a minha vida por si, meu adorado mestre, meu consorte, meu deus que sempre amei mais que a mim mesmo. Eu darei a minha vida para lhe dar este filho...

\- Mairon, não fale assim! - algumas lágrimas também cismavam em começar a correr pelo rosto de Melkor.

\- Eu darei a minha vida pra lhe fazer feliz com esta criança. Seja feliz por mim com ele. Este será meu último dever fielmente cumprido para com Melkor, meu senhor. A única coisa que realmente me custa...

\- Mairon, já disse pra não falar assim!

-... é que eu não queria ser mandado pra longe de si, pra um lugar onde não pudesse mais lhe ver!

Então, não aguentando mais a tensão, Mairon começou a chorar e abraçou a seu senhor, como se pudesse vir a morrer a qualquer momento e por isso o abraçasse com força para aproveitar os últimos momentos que tinha com ele.

\- Mairon, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer...!

\- Eu não quero ficar longe de si...! Por que eu tenho que ficar longe? De todas as coisas, esta é a mais dolorosa...! Mais dolorosa do que morrer de qualquer forma...! Se fosse para morrer junto consigo, mas não...!

\- Shhhhh, fique quieto! Eu vou cuidar de você, da criança, de tudo! Está bem? Eu não vou te deixar morrer!

\- Pois pra quem dizia que ia tirar meu "fána" e me mandar nu pra Valinor... parece excessivamente preocupado com isso, não?

Melkor percebeu certo ressentimento na voz de Mairon. Aquelas ameaças... eram a forma que ele conhecia de dominar outrem para fazer a sua vontade. Mas elas deixavam marcas indeléveis.

\- Eu fui um idiota. Falar esse tipo de coisa pra você, que sempre quis fazer de tudo pra me ver feliz... eu fui um idiota, Mairon. Eu não quero perder você. Não quero que seja enviado pra longe de mim também. Eu vou cuidar de você e vou estar ali no momento do parto. Está bem?

O maia ainda chorava, desconsolado. Melkor pensava que era todo-poderoso... mas não era. Não havia como se defender propriamente nem dos noldor, quiçá de fazer com que um poder grande demais levasse a Mairon à morte.

Após aquela previsão, tudo mudou para o maia. Ele se via como alguém sem futuro após a gravidez. Seu espírito viveria, mas para onde seria enviado? Para Mandos? Eles nunca o perdoariam - nem mesmo lá, nem mesmo desencarnado. O que faria depois, se nos últimos milênios sua vida fora servir a Melkor? Era tudo tão confuso.

Tentou não demonstrar desespero ou dor, apenas já não estava mais alegre. Apesar da gravidez adiantada, ainda queria fazer sexo com o consorte; como uma despedida. Precisava aproveitar todo e cada momento perto dele a partir de então. Quando a criança mexia, sentia-se tentado a amaldiçoá-la, pois o nascimento dela o mataria em breve. Melkor amaria à criança mais do que a si após sua morte, certamente - e se Finwe, marido de Míriel, se casara novamente após o falecimento da esposa, Melkor também faria o mesmo. Talvez não viesse a se casar, avesso a confiar nos outros que era - mas outros amantes ele teria com certeza. E de repente após um tempo longo ou curto, o vala se esqueceria de si - como se ele nunca houvesse existido.

Quando pensava nestas coisas, Mairon era tomado por grande onda de ódio. Mas se controlava. Ia fazer com que as coisas fossem o mais agradáveis possível enquanto ainda estava em Angband.

Melkor ainda tinha esperança de que ela poderia sobreviver ao parto, por isso chamou a parteira que cuidava das mulheres dos soldados - exatamente a mesma que dissera a Mairon que ela estava grávida meses antes. Ela se sentir intimidada ao ter de se encontrar com os dois comandantes de Angband, mas se eles lhe ordenavam que viesse, ela tinha de fazer.

\- Como costumam ser os partos? - perguntou Melkor.

\- Bem... eu nunca fiz o parto de uma Ainu antes.

Mairon interferiu:

\- Além de Melian, nunca antes uma Ainu deu à luz.

\- Não haveria como perguntar a ela como são essas coisas? - indagou a parteira.

Melkor deu uma risada de desdém:

\- Melian fez ela mesma com seu poder um cinturão que protege suas terras justamente das pessoas que vêm daqui. Nunca nos dariam nem um copo de água caso pedíssemos. Além disso, a própria filha dela veio aqui roubar-me junto com o noivo...

\- Então foi ela...?

\- Foi.

Os servos de Melkor costumavam ser muito desinformados² - excetuando-se claro os mais graduados como Mairon ou Gothmog. O segredo era tanto, que subalternos mais simples como aquela mulher praticamente nada sabiam das manobras militares da fortaleza ou de outros acontecimentos mais importantes ou relevantes, como o roubo da silmaril. As fofocas, claro, se espalhavam. Mas não eram sempre frequentes a todos.

Mairon interveio outra vez:

\- Melian teve o filho de um elfo. Lúthien era mais fraca do que ela, que era maia. Mas eu darei à luz a um que é mais forte...

\- Ah, deixe isso pra lá, meu bem - Melkor instou para com Mairon - Minha mulher andou prevendo que pode morrer no meio do parto, mas tecnicamente qualquer mulher pode, não é?

\- Sim - respondeu a parteira - Mas como eu disse antes, nunca fiz o parto de uma Ainu... na verdade nem das orcs-fêmeas eu costumo fazer.

\- Elas parem sozinhas - disse Mairon, mais para si que para os demais - Eu já vi algumas vezes, são como animais.

\- Então, como seria o parto de uma humana? - perguntou Melkor, querendo mais informações sobre aquilo.

\- Costuma demorar algumas horas. A mulher sente contrações, a barriga fica dura, dura... é nesse momento que se faz força pra nascer. Mas depois relaxa. Depois as contrações voltam, e assim vai até nascer.

\- Quando podemos saber se é a hora do parto?

\- Geralmente quando vem uma água quente pelo meio das pernas. Ali significa que está na hora de começar o parto.

\- Sei.

\- E, meus senhores... desculpem se isso parece realmente intromissor de minha parte, mas se a senhora está com receio do parto, por que não vem observar como ele é feito nas humanas?

\- É uma boa ideia - Melkor disse - Assim tira esse medo de você.

Mairon sorriu, mas o fez mais para agradar a Melkor que pra outra coisa.

Nos dias seguintes, eles foram à maternidade para ver alguns nascimentos. Em nenhum deles a mãe ou o bebê morreram. Alguns foram fáceis, outros pareceram mais difíceis e com mais dor. A maioria das mães ficou intimidada com a presença do Senhor do Escuro e de sua esposa lá, que somente por serem Ainur já eram mais belos e imponentes que os Edain. Porém, respondiam às perguntas de ambos sempre que solicitadas, ainda que de cabeça baixa e olhar submisso.

\- Está vendo só? - disse Melkor numa noite após ele e Mairon observarem a alguns partos - Não é tão difícil. Se elas que são mortais sobrevivem e estão agora com seus filhos nos braços, você também consegue.

O maia ficara um pouco mais aliviado ao ver os nascimentos sendo bem sucedidos, porém não tinha assim tanta certeza. Seu coração ainda estava apreensivo.

Por via das dúvidas, por volta do oitavo mês de gestação, caso viesse realmente a morrer, "ela" resolveu fazer seu último trabalho de consagração em Angband. Foi até as Thangorodrim, montou lá um altar para Melkor³ e entoou uma canção de dor, lágrimas e superação.

A voz dela era a mais linda e ao mesmo tempo a mais terrível que já fora ouvida em toda Angband. Era obscura, pungente e forte, e ao mesmo tempo derramava em cada som a essência de seu amor por Melkor, pelos trabalhos da Escuridão, pelo caminho que ela tomara apenas para servir àquele a quem amava desde o começo dos tempos - e amaria até o fim, fosse ele qual fosse.

Tal canção encheu a fortaleza de uma nova proteção, fazendo com que ela ficasse forte para as guerras que ainda viriam. A força dela se impregnou de tal forma nas paredes de Angband, que as mesmas seriam derrubadas apenas na Guerra da Ira, quando emissários dos Valar viessem destruir a fortaleza... mas isso não seria tão em breve.

As paredes de rocha ressoaram, o ouro e os metais rebrilharam, os olhos de Mairon se acenderam em lamento e em poder, e o bebê em seu ventre reagiu e ressoou junto, se movendo com mais intensidade enquanto sua mãe cantava.

Melkor a observou de uma das enormes janelas da sala do trono. Estava linda, resplandecente, e no entanto aquele canto era digno de um réquiem de despedida.

"Mairon, eu não vou te deixar morrer", pensou o vala de si para si. "Não enquanto eu puder fazer algo pra evitar isso".

E enquanto a voz pungente e bela do maia ressoava, as lágrimas de Melkor não hesitaram em correr, pensando que em breve seria o momento decisivo do parto... de saber se Mairon continuaria a ser seu adorado consorte e então mãe do seu filho, ou se eles teriam de se separar em definitivo.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Foi quando Fingolfin foi fazer um xabu enorme na frente de Angband e o Melkor foi lutar pessoalmente com ele. Fico pensando no Sauron, que era bem mais prudente, falando: deixa isso pra lá! E o Melkor teimando em ir. Foi nessa que ele ficou manco..._

_²Como sempre ocorre em governos tirânicos, o povão não deve ter informação. Se o povo soubesse de muitas coisas, servos menores, que serviam apenas por medo, poderiam fazer rebeliões e etc. Deixar o povo burro é uma das formas de domesticá-lo. Até na época do Um Anel poucos sabiam da existência do mesmo - provavelmente só os Nazgûl, e o resto acabou sabendo por causa das estripulias de Gandalf e Saruman, mas se não fosse por eles, o povo nunca ia saber - e creio que isso incluía a grande maior parte dos habitantes de Mordor. _

_³Dá pra fazer templos/altares pequenos, "no tempo" por assim dizer, para fazer um ritual específico. Mairon que manjava das bruxarias e tinha a Melkor como deus de sua devoção devia fazer isso direto. _

_Sobre a água que escorre no momento do parto: é quando a bolsa estoura. A água se não me engano é líquido amniótico. Eu nunca pari na vida, então não sei como é, mas vi quando minha mãe teve minha irmã mais nova. Sim, é um aguaceiro. _

_E no caso eu não coloquei que eles soubessem o que é "bolsa" nem "líquido amniótico" pq bem, não tinha utrassom, não tinha nada, acho que nem sabiam que tinha uma "bolsa" envolvendo o bebê. _

_Esse cap foi TENSO. Melkor meu fii, te cuida senão você fica viúvo. _

_Capítulo que vem, o tão esperado e temido parto._

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Aquele período final da gravidez não fora nada tranquilo. Mairon já não dormia a noite, ansioso, pensando que a qualquer momento o trabalho de parto se iniciaria e com isso o fim de sua vida em Arda. Às vezes chorava e às vezes ficava a noite toda a observar Melkor, que ainda assim conseguia dormir, pois pensava que seria a última vez em que o via. Beijava-o no rosto, nos lábios, dizia-lhe "meu amor" e não queria se separar dele.

Ao mesmo tempo, durante o dia ia até os trabalhos em Dorthonion e dava o máximo de orientações a Thuringwethil e demais intendentes para continuar a seu trabalho depois. Eles pensavam que isto se daria porque após o parto Mairon descansaria um pouco do serviço da fortaleza para se dedicar ao filho - mas ela no íntimo fazia isso porque esperava morrer.

Até que um dia aquela agonia acabou. Mairon estava na fortaleza dando ordens e diretrizes como sempre, quando de repente sentiu lhe cair a água da qual a parteira falara.

"Começou", pensou enfim.

Ordenou que mensageiros chamassem à parteira e a Melkor, o qual disse querer ver ao parto pessoalmente. Respirou fundo. Teria feito tudo certo? Dado todas as diretrizes a seus subalternos? Se despedido o suficiente de Melkor? Melkor...

Sentiu ganas de chorar mas não o fez, pois estava na frente de muitos. Já não chorara o suficiente? Já não tivera o suficiente? Ele servira ao vala que amara - e mais do que isso, casara com ele, teria a seu filho... fora amado por ele. Vivera milênios ao lado dele. Por que reclamar? Devia se dar por feliz de ter tido tudo isso. E agora morrer feliz.

Acalentada por esse pensamento, sentiu-se finalmente menos ansiosa. Menos oprimida. Era um dever a cumprir. Sentia-se melhor agora.

Quando Melkor chegou, junto da parteira, eram ambos todos atenção. O vala não parava de perguntar como ela se sentia, e estranhamente Mairon se sentia bem. Era tão estranho. Ele pensava que era peculiar se sentir tão bem antes de morrer afinal.

Mas não falou nisso. Foram os três e mais algumas assistentes que a parteira chamou para uma sala já previamente preparada ao parto. Colocaram Mairon deitada na cama. Melkor não saiu de seu lado um único segundo, segurando as mãos dela no meio das suas.

\- Meu bem, você já sente as tais das contrações?

\- Ainda não. Quer dizer, sim, mas são bem fracas.

A parteira interveio:

\- No começo são fracas mesmo. Depois, quando elas ficarem fortes, chegará a hora de fazer força. Mas podem esperar, ainda vai demorar um pouco. Isto é, se o parto for igual ao das humanas.

Melkor suspirou, quase aliviado. O parto já havia começado e nada de trágico estava ocorrendo. Ora, dar atenção a tais oráculos, quando podia ser tudo apenas um engano...! Sim, estava otimista. Ia sair daquela sala com sua esposa e seu filho, ambos bem.

Mairon ficou mais um tempo daquele jeito, achando tudo muito tranquilo... conversando com Melkor amigavelmente, quase esquecendo da previsão, pensando que não era tão terrível afinal. Mas logo as contrações mais fortes vieram. A dor se intensificou, e a frequência das contrações também.

Nessa hora a parteira se acercou dela e passou a lhe orientar.

\- Respire fundo. Isso. Agora faça força. Isso, força. Até passar a contração.

Ficaram assim por algumas horas. Mairon começou a suar, enquanto Melkor limpou sua testa com um lenço. A parteira e suas assistentes se surpreenderam grandemente, pois não pensavam que o Senhor do Escuro pudesse ser terno assim nem com sua própria esposa.

Estava ainda tudo tranquilo, tudo dentro dos conformes. Até a hora em que as contrações passaram a ser muito doloridas... Mairon sentia algo como se fosse rasgar suas entranhas no meio, e não sabia se aquilo era normal. O medo da previsão lhe acometeu mais uma vez, mas ele nada disse para não preocupar a Melkor.

Continuou a fazer força, mas o tom de sua voz o traía. Ela gritava cheio de dor, e Melkor percebeu isso.

\- Meu bem, está muito difícil?

O maia respirava em grandes haustos e entre um e outro conseguiu enfim lhe responder:

\- Um pouco...!

A parteira continuou a lhe dar diretrizes:

\- Faça força. Respire e faça força.

Ela seguiu a orientação da parteira. Porém, num determinado momento as dores se tornaram tão fortes que ela segurou as mãos de Melkor com intensidade, tentando ao menos dispersar alguma energia com esse ato. As queimaduras das mãos de Melkor doíam quando ela fazia isso, mas ele não as retirou. Se fosse para ela se sentir melhor assim, que se sentisse...! Não importava.

Mais algumas horas se passaram assim, em agonia e dor. Nos intervalos entre uma contração e outra, Mairon já nada dizia. Apenas respirava e tentava se preparar para a próxima sessão de contrações.

Tanto tempo assim se passou, que a parteira deu um intervalo para que as suas assistentes comessem alguma coisa. Mais de doze horas haviam se passado e nada ainda.

Impaciente e lembrando dolorosamente da previsão de Mairon, Melkor enfim decidiu intervir.

\- Isto é normal?!

A parteira hesitou. Teve medo de responder, pois temia a ira do Senhor do Escuro.

\- Não muito. A maioria das mulheres neste período de tempo já tem o filho.

\- Por que ele não está nascendo?!

\- Simplesmente não está vindo.

Melkor sentia que ela falava a verdade, que não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser ficar ali e esperar o bebê vir. Mas ele não vinha, e Mairon... estava exausta. Pensava se seu corpo aguentaria, se não morreria ainda no meio do parto, antes de a criança nascer, e seu esforço seria em vão. Não... ao menos a criança ia sobreviver.

Era pensando assim que ela fazia ainda mais força, querendo não mais salvar a sua vida, mas apenas expulsar ao bebê para fora de seu corpo, são e salvo. O corpo que o acalentara por nove meses agora não poderia ser o seu túmulo. Não antes de nascer e dar alguma alegria a Melkor. O Senhor do Escuro sentia que as forças do maia se esvaíam. Não, não podia ser verdade.

\- Aguente, Mairon... aguente, você vai conseguir!

Já mal escutando ao vala, Mairon só se concentrava em ter o filho. Segurava instintivamente nas mãos de Melkor, e a dor das queimaduras do vala nem lhe incomodava mais. Ele apenas queria que ambos ficassem bem.

Mais algumas horas se passaram assim. Uma, duas, cinco, dez, quinze. Quando deram por si, já haviam se passado dois dias de trabalho de parto. A parteira estava sem comer, sem dormir, duas olheiras fundas debaixo dos olhos, poucas vezes saíra para ir ao banheiro e beber alguma água. As assistentes estavam exasperadas; o trabalho de parto estava sendo muito longo. As mãos de Melkor sangravam por terem sido agarradas com força por tanto tempo. Mairon não aguentava mais empurrar... estava no limite de suas forças.

Quando pareceu que ia sucumbir, no entanto, a parteira demonstrou uma expressão alegre - a primeira em muitas horas.

\- Está coroando!

\- O que...? - disse o vala, mal escutando o que a mulher tinha a dizer, quase num transe após todo aquele tempo naquele trabalho de parto maldito.

\- Coroando. A cabeça da criança está saindo...!

\- É...?

\- Sim, finalmente!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Mairon, que quase desfalecia, tomou mais um pouco de suas próprias forças - a ultima reserva que parecia lhe sobrar na verdade - e fez mais força. Finalmente, a cabeça de cabelos negros começou a sair. E após a cabeça, o corpinho da criança saiu de uma vez.

O alívio tomou conta do corpo do maia. Finalmente, as dores cessaram. E até onde ele sabia, não havia sido rasgado ao meio.

Melkor não sabia se olhava à criança ou se dava atenção a Mairon. Primeiro, olhou o rosto do consorte. Estava exausto, fora de si, mas decididamente vivo. Ele não morrera afinal...!

\- Mairon, você sobreviveu...!

O vala negro beijou a testa do companheiro, porém ele não reagiu. Estava cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

Após isso olhou para a criança. Era realmente linda, e as parteiras ficaram tão surpresas de ver que uma criança nascia sem sujeira, sem choro, sem nada. Nem o cordão umbilical elas precisaram cortar, uma vez que como Mairon era maia e não comia, a alimentação do feto devia ser feita de outra forma que elas, meras mortais, não conheciam nem entendiam.

O bebê não podia ser descrito com palavras; seus olhos brilhavam como ouro líquido, seus cabelos eram negros como ébano e sua pele era branca como mármore. Mais parecida com a pele de Melkor, dado que Mairon era mais para o dourado. E o mais impressionante, o bebê não chorava. Ficava quieto, apenas observando todos presentes e os estudava como se já os pudesse compreender. Era o primeiro ainu bebê, nascido, então ninguém sabia o que fazer com ele, quais seriam os primeiros cuidados.

Ele olhou para Melkor e deu a entender que não queria ficar no colo das parteiras. Como se uma conexão sobrenatural os ligasse, Melkor levantou-se do lado de Mairon e tomou a criança do colo das mulheres. O bebê o reconheceu na hora como seu pai, e lhe sorriu.

\- É meu filho...!

E, tomado pela emoção como costumava ser, o vala negro tomou o bebê e foi para fora dos aposentos. Lá, uma pequena multidão de servos se apinhava, pois as fofocas do parto difícil e prolongado se espalharam. Vendo todo aquele povo lá, o vala ergueu a criança no ar e bradou:

\- Meu filho nasceu!

Um grito generalizado foi ouvido, bem como batidas de palmas. Mas mal ouviu isso, a criança começou a chorar.

\- Dever ser igual a mãe, que não suporta uma bagunça. Vou levá-lo pra dentro!

As comemorações continuaram do lado de fora, e Melkor fechou a porta para abafar o som. A seguir colocou-o no colo de Mairon.

\- Meu bem, segure seu filho nos braços...

Ainda exausta, Mairon o tomou. Melkor quis perguntar se finalmente o amava, mas sentiu que não era hora para aquilo. Haveria tempo depois...

O bebê, inteligente como era, diferente dos bebês humanos, tomou o seio de sua mãe e começou a sugar. Era tudo que precisava na hora. Mairon fechou os olhos, somente querendo dormir.

O vala foi então falar com as parteiras, as quais também se encontravam exaustas.

\- E ela, a minha esposa? O que fazer?

\- Ela precisa descansar. As mulheres humanas costumam ter o que se chama de resguardo, ou seja, passar cerca de quarenta dias sangrando. Também ficam sob observação. Mas este parto foi sem sangue... sem cordão umbilical... sem nada do que se costuma ter num parto corriqueiro. Portanto, não sabemos o que fazer acerca disso. Deixe-a descansando.

\- É, pelo visto é o que terei de fazer. Escutem, vocês fizeram um bom trabalho. Eu as recompensarei por isso. Ainda não sei o que lhes dar, mas quando isso tudo passar, eu puder descansar... lhes darei uma recompensa. Vocês trouxeram ao mundo a criança mais linda e formidável que Arda já viu.

Elas sorriram e reverenciaram ao Senhor do Escuro.

\- Agora podem descansar - continuou ele - São Edain, não? Precisam comer, dormir, banhar-se, tudo isso. Vão.

Com mais uma reverência elas saíram do recinto - mas não tão cedo iam descansar, pois o povo lá fora queria saber tudo o que ocorrera lá dentro.

De repente Melkor se viu sozinho com Mairon e o bebê. Foi até perto do maia e o beijou na testa.

\- Você foi muito forte, meu bem.

\- Por favor... não fique longe de mim.

\- Eu não vou ficar.

\- Não quero morrer longe de você...!

\- Shhhhh, você não vai morrer. O pior já passou. O parto já aconteceu. Veja, o bebê é lindo. Olha como ele gosta de você...

De fato, a criança sorria para Mairon quando ela olhou o filho. Ela amava sem motivo... sem precisar de razão.

O maia fechou os olhos, ainda exausto. Não sabia porque, mas seu senso de perigo ainda não havia passado de todo. Melkor deixou ela e o bebê descansando e foi preparar um banho.

\- Meu bem, você acha que está em condições de vir se banhar?

\- Ah, sim... creio que sim. E a criança, não seria melhor dar um banho nela também?

\- Também. Mas como será que se dá banho em bebê?

\- Não faço a menor ideia...

\- Nem eu.

Assim que o banho estava pronto, Melkor tomou a Mairon, o qual trazia o filho de ambos nos braços, ajudou-o a se despir e entrar na banheira. Em seguida tomou o bebê de seus braços e entrou ele, já nu, na banheira.

Era tão estranho. Até alguns dias, Mairon ainda tinha a criança na barriga, e faziam tudo sem ela. Mas agora que era nascida, os cuidados redobravam. Com cuidado, Melkor tirou o manto que envolvia a criança e a lavou. Tentava achar uma posição pra apoiar a cabeça da criança sem derrubá-la e lavá-la ao mesmo tempo. Ainda levaria um tempo até se adaptar...

Junto com a criança, o vala negro lavava o sangue das próprias mãos, o qual fora derramado porque Mairon as agarrava em desespero quando sentia a dor do parto. Ironicamente, quem sangrara no nascimento não fora a mãe ou a criança, mas o pai.

Depois disso, deu a criança para Mairon e se banhou. Enquanto o fazia, reparou que Mairon se recostava na borda da banheira, ainda cansada, e o bebê aproveitava o aconchego do colo da mãe pra mamar. Melkor sorriu. Nunca antes tinha dado atenção a essas coisas. Nem reparava em crianças ou mães, mas agora que concernia a si, ele achava bonito.

Depois banhou a maia, a qual parecia tão cansada que não tomara iniciativa sequer para se banhar. Mas Melkor estava feliz de vê-la viva. Quando o parto começou a demorar demais, ele passou a pensar que talvez fosse verdade a tal previsão. Não. Fora apenas um parto difícil, porém bem sucedido.

Foram à cama. Melkor ajudou-os a se secar e Mairon a vestir roupas novas e limpas, e o bebê foi enrolado novamente num manto. Como o parto fora totalmente sem sangue, os lençóis estavam limpos. Deitaram-se os três na cama - o quarto onde costumavam dormir ficava longe, dado que a fortaleza era grande, e Mairon não estava em condições de ficar andando pra cima e pra baixo.

O bebê foi colocado na cama entre o pai e a mãe. Ficou sorrindo e mamando, olhando a ambos os pais, contente.

\- Mairon... veja como ele está feliz. Ele sabe que há amor entre nós. Lembra que uma vez você me perguntou se ele sabia?

\- Oh sim, é verdade.

\- Eu te amo, Mairon...

Melkor beijou a boca do consorte e o bebê sorriu. Mairon sorriu de volta. Demorara tanto para que Melkor admitisse amar a Mairon¹. Tanto. Mas agora que admitira, que voltara a confiar outra vez, amava plenamente.

Foi só aí que Melkor percebeu o quanto estava cansado. Haviam sido dois dias de aflição, mas havia passado. Finalmente havia passado. Finalmente estava tudo bem. Fechou os olhos e dormiu do lado do filho e da mulher, enfim sentindo um pouco de paz por tudo ter transcorrido bem.

No dia seguinte, no entanto, acordou com o bebê chorando e Mairon o chamando.

\- Melkor...!

\- O que foi? Eu estou aqui.

Mas Mairon não parecia escutar. Estava num estado de semi-consciência, tremendo, o corpo pelando de algo que se parecia com a febre dos Edain.

\- Mairon...!

\- Melkor, não me abandone...!

\- Eu estou aqui com você, não vou te abandonar!

Mas Mairon não respondia. Apenas tremia e chamava pelo nome dele sem parar.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Medo de amar". O vala negro demorou literalmente milênios e precisou de muitas, mas muitas provas, de que Mairon era digno de sua confiança. Como nas primeiras vezes em que ele tentou se relacionar, ele nem pensou e foi chamando as mulheres pra casar com ele sem nem averiguar se seriam compatíveis no modo de pensar e viver (Varda e Arien), e também já havia sido passado pra trás pela Ungoliant, ele decidiu escolher alguém pela confiança e não por motivos banais ou pela emoção/impulso. _

_E com o Mairon ele acertou... rs!_

_A fic ia terminar nesse capítulo, mas decidi inventar mais uma treta. Vamos ver no que dá isso aí!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Melkor não podia acreditar. O parto já havia passado...! Não era possível que a vida de Mairon ainda estivesse em perigo!

Ao ver que o maia realmente não lhe respondia e estava em alguma espécie de delírio, o vala mandou novamente chamar a parteira. Ela já estava mais descansada, embora as olheiras ainda aparecessem debaixo de seus olhos.

\- Em que posso servi-lo, meu senhor?

\- Minha esposa está tendo delírios. Chama meu nome, mas quando eu respondo ela não dá conta de minha presença.

A mulher foi ver o que sucedia. Percebeu que o maia estava com algo muito parecido com febre.

\- Febre puerperal¹ - declarou ela, com um semblante preocupado.

\- Como?

\- É uma febre que costuma acometer parturientes e recém-nascidos. Ela tem de ser banhada e cuidada, mas apenas o próprio corpo dela determinará se ou quando ela superará a enfermidade.

\- Mas é claro que ela vai superar! Depois daquele parto horrível, não vai ser uma febre que vai levá-la! Vamos, faça o que tiver de ser feito para que Mairon volte a si!

Sendo assim, deram-lhe banhos de ervas, aplicaram-lhe emplastros para que a febre passasse... mas como ela era ainu, nenhuma das receitas ou remédios usados em Edain funcionava em si.

Melkor passou o dia em preocupação, com o filho nos braços, enquanto a parteira e suas auxiliadoras cuidavam de Mairon. O bebê permanecia em silêncio, observando o rosto de seu pai. Parecia não saber o perigo que sua mãe corria.

Ao final do dia, Melkor liberou as mulheres e ficou sozinho com Mairon e o bebê. Ela ainda estava na mesma, febril, chamando por si sem se dar conta de que Melkor estava ali todo o tempo.

\- O que ela tem...? - deliberava o vala de si para si.

À noite, ele não dormiu. Segurou o bebê em seus braços e ele dormiu em si. Ainda ouvia a voz de Mairon lhe chamando e nada podia fazer. Chegou a cochilar um pouco pela manhã, porém acordou com a presença das mulheres, as quais voltaram à sala para tentar reanimar a Mairon mais uma vez.

Junto com isto, tiraram um pouco de leite do seio da mãe e colocaram em uma chuquinha². Uma das mulheres passou a dar para o bebê, e ele mamou com gosto. O vala observou aquilo e disse:

\- Tirar o leite da mãe não vai enfraquecê-la?

\- Ah, não. O corpo dela produzirá leite de qualquer forma, e se não for recolhido, pode empedrar no seio dela.

Melkor nada respondeu, e passou a apenas observar o tratamento que davam a Mairon. Mais um dia se passou e nenhum progresso. Ele começou a ficar realmente preocupado com isto, lembrando do caso de Míriel, no qual ela simplesmente se deitara para morrer após o parto e nunca mais retornara. As donzelas cuidaram de seu corpo, mas sua alma nunca voltou.

Ele respirou fundo, lembrando da promessa que fizera a ela. "Eu não vou te deixar morrer", disse ele. Mas como não deixar? O que fazer pra não deixar? Simplesmente não sabia. Ele era bom pra matar, mas não para conservar a vida. Vez por outra, colocava o bebê ao lado da mãe na cama. Ele mamava no peito direto, sorria para ela, como se não soubesse o que estava a acontecer.

Com o tempo, a febre cessou e os delírios também. Mas Mairon não voltou à consciência. Aos poucos foi como se sua alma se desprendesse daquele local, de seu corpo, de Angband, de Melkor. Se o vala se exasperava quando o maia o chamava em delírio, agora se exasperava porque ele não o chamava mais.

Tal sofrimento durou quinze dias. No final desse período, as mulheres, que ainda cuidavam do corpo de Mairon, punham o bebê para mamar e davam chuquinha a ele quando retiravam o leite do corpo da mãe, já começavam a olhar a Melkor com temor de serem punidas caso o maia não voltasse nunca daquele estranho estado de inconsciência. Mas ao mesmo tempo o olhavam com dó, por ganhar um filho porém perder a esposa em tão curto período de tempo.

Os boatos se espalharam novamente. Alguns não gostavam de Mairon, achavam que ela tinha muita atenção e preferência da parte de Melkor, porém outros sentiriam sua falta. Thuringwethil estava começando a se dar bem com ela, como se Mairon fosse uma "comadre" sua, ainda mais agora que ela mesma estava começando a sair com Gothmog³ e pegava com ela algumas dicas de como agradar aos homens. Trocavam muitas confidências, inclusive sobre o sexo, davam risada... mas agora tudo estava se acabando. De repente, toda a fortaleza se sentiu muito vazia, sem as ordens de Mairon procurando organização toda hora, sem sua feitiçaria a qual costumava se impregnar nos muros do local.

De repente, todos perceberam que se morresse aquele que direcionava e ordenava o poder de Melkor, esse mesmo poder se veria desordenado agora. Caótico, como fora no começo dos tempos. Outros generais e servidores poderiam voltar a redirecioná-lo, porém...

...ninguém era a si tão confiável quanto Mairon. Ambos tinham uma parceria muito forte, muito consolidada durante aqueles anos todos, literais eras, e então demoraria muito para que a fortaleza se restabelecesse outra vez.

Tal pensamento tomou a Melkor com desespero. Ele ia perder não só a esposa, mas também aquele que lhe dava um senso de direção. Ia perder tudo. E o pior é que se Mairon fosse a Mandos, nunca que o vala da morte o daria a si de volta caso ele, Melkor, fosse lá implorar.

Duas lágrimas correram por seu rosto. Não... isso não ia acontecer!

Indo sinistramente até o maia, com um semblante sombrio e decidido, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, na frente das mulheres, e declarou enfim:

\- Se isso não der certo, nada mais dará.

Tomou as mãos de sua esposa e, olhando os olhos fechados dela, direcionou-lhe parte de sua própria essência, o chamado "fogo negro", como fazia com Arda. Mairon estremeceu por um tempo, e então abriu os olhos.

\- Melkor...! Finalmente atendeu meu chamado!

\- Mairon... não me abandone aqui!

O vala abraçou a sua mulher e ambos os ainur choraram. As mulheres também choraram, não imaginando que os comandantes de Angband poderiam ter um amor tão grande um pelo outro.

\- Eu não vou te abandonar... eu voltei.

\- Voltou de onde, meu amor?

\- Após o nascimento de nosso filho, na primeira noite em que dormimos, meu espírito foi involuntariamente até as portas de Mandos e os servos dele quiseram me segurar lá. Falaram que eu havia gasto muito de minha própria energia no nascimento de meu filho, e agora era a hora de eu abandonar o serviço de Melkor e me purificar; que quem sabe assim eu seria perdoada.

Seus olhos se fecharam em dor. Melkor continuou ouvindo, e ela então disse:

\- Eu neguei. Disse que meu lugar era ao lado de Melkor, pois eu havia jurado fidelidade a ele no começo dos tempos e abandonado a Aule para servir àquele a quem amei desde quando o vi na Ainulindalë, erguendo-se em coragem e poder de criar sua própria música. Eles então me agarraram e quiseram me levar à força. Eu lutei por todo esse tempo, chamando por si... mas você não me ouvia...!

\- Eu ouvia, mas não sabia o que fazer!

\- E não havia muito o que fazer, uma vez que está totalmente encarnado e nem poderia direcionar seu espírito para ir lá me ver ou salvar. Pois bem. Por muito tempo assim lutei, até que eles começaram a me vencer. Eu quase sucumbi, até que agora há pouco eu senti... uma força muito grande vinda de si. Agradeço-lhe muito por ter doado parte de sua energia vital a mim. Com ela, lancei laços de energia a meu "fána" que ainda se encontrava aqui e voltei. Agora eles não podem mais me pegar.

\- Oh, Mairon...! Mesmo eles te dando uma chance de se redimir, você preferiu ficar comigo?

\- Eu vou ficar ao seu lado enquanto eu existir.

Emocionado, o vala beijou a boca de seu consorte e as mulheres sorriram. O bebê também sorriu, feliz.

\- Eu vou dar uma festa hoje. Pela sua sobrevivência. Pela minha família. Pelo nosso amor, Mairon. E as parteiras edain também estão convidadas, e todo mundo está convidado, e eu não quero nem saber, porque essa noite ninguém vai dormir nessa fortaleza!

As parteiras sorriram. Em breve vários mensageiros foram enviados para comunicar a todos sobre a festa. Nesta noite, a sala do trono ficou apinhada de gente. Mairon estava se sentindo mais forte e descansada. Ficou com o bebê no colo por grande parte do tempo. A maioria dos presentes se surpreenderam grandemente com o silêncio que o bebê fazia; a maioria dos bebês choravam muito quando recém-nascidos, independente da raça. Mas um bebê ainu era algo realmente excepcional.

Thuringwethil foi vista junto de Gothmog, e Melkor disse que se continuassem daquele jeito, logo nasceria um balrogzinho-morcego.

\- Pois eu nem sei se quero me casar tão cedo, quanto mais ter um filho...! - disse a morcega, a qual demonstrava apenas querer se divertir com o outro - ao menos por enquanto.

\- Eu também não pensava em me casar, não depois de tudo que ocorreu em meu passado - disse o Senhor do Escuro - mas Mairon me fez pensar diferente.

Aproveitando o ensejo, Thuringwethil quis saber de Mairon se o parto fora muito difícil - caso um dia ela mesma pensasse em ter um. O semblante do maia tornou-se sombrio na mesma hora.

\- Foi a coisa mais difícil pela qual tive de passar até agora. Mas não se preocupe. Você é maia. Se não tiver um filho de um vala, não lhe será difícil. Se tiver um filho com Gothmog que é maia como você, estão em pé de igualdade. O que me dificultou foi ter ao filho de um vala, mas... aqui estou.

\- De qualquer forma, a criança é linda. "Linda" é na verdade tão pouco para descrevê-la.

\- Ele é filho de Melkor. Melkor fora criado para ser o mais magnífico de Ea. Não podia ser diferente.

\- Ele é filho seu também, por isso é tão lindo! - disse Melkor, embevecido com a magnificência da criança; mal podia tirar os olhos dela - Você lhe deu o que tem de melhor, meu bem.

Mairon sorriu, mas sabia que muitas das qualidades ele tinha por causa do pai. Seria muito forte... muito poderoso... e por isso precisava ser disciplinado e devidamente direcionado, para que não tivesse contratempos como os de Melkor com as Silmarils ou outras coisas do gênero. Mairon certamente seria uma mãe disciplinadora.

No dia seguinte ao da festa, Mairon acordou e resolveu falar a Melkor o que lhe deixara preocupada por quase toda a gravidez.

\- Eu adiei esse período ao máximo, mas agora preciso saber se tenho um "fána" que ainda pode mudar de forma. Se eu não conseguir mudar, é porque adquiri a um "hroa" imutável. E então terei de me conformar com isso...!

\- Bem, vamos ver. Quanto mais cedo você tentar, mais cedo verá.

Mairon respirou fundo. Era difícil, mas precisava saber enfim. Concentrou-se para transmudar em morcego. E para sua surpresa... conseguiu. Em seguida para lobo. Conseguiu também. E depois, enfim... para homem. Após quase onze meses somente na forma humana feminina. E conseguiu também. Sorriu de felicidade.

\- Eu consegui...! Ainda tenho um "fána"! Consigo mudar de forma!

\- Verdade, meu bem. Sabe que eu estava com saudade de você de homem?

Dito assim, Melkor beijou o pescoço do maia e depois seus lábios, mas antes que as coisas se adiantassem, Mairon o interrompeu.

\- Hun... por favor, agora não.

Melkor o olhou com estranheza. Era a segunda vez que se negava... mas o que teria agora?

Logo o maia respondeu.

\- Quero passar um tempo sobrevoando as Thangorodrim como morcego a fim de sentir um pouco de liberdade. Fiquei tanto tempo preso naquela forma de mulher... nunca antes fiquei tanto tempo sob uma mesma forma.

\- Ah, sim... vá lá. Mas depois...!

\- Oh sim, depois... é tudo o que quiser.

Sendo assim, Mairon deu um beijo de despedida em Melkor, deixou o bebê em seus braços e saiu voando contente em sua forma de morcego. O vala o observou voando, finalmente livre das limitações da gravidez.

\- Foi muito difícil para ele... - disse de si para si. Em seguida, tomou o bebê e o levou para dentro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Passaram-se alguns dias sem que Mairon voltasse. Melkor já previa isso, uma vez que o maia ficara muito tempo numa só forma. A si mesmo ocorria de estar há séculos também preso sob uma só forma, porém ele não tinha outra opção. Já Mairon, que a tivera, merecia desfrutar daquela liberdade, principalmente depois do que lhe sucedera naquele parto complicado.

Um dia, ele voltou. Completamente refeito, satisfeito, em sua forma de homem. Saudou alegremente a seu senhor, como quem anuncia estar de volta ao lar.

\- Finalmente tudo voltou ao normal. A não ser é claro pelo bebê, o que muda um pouco a nossa rotina daqui por diante. Por falar nisso, cadê o bebê?

Melkor fez um gesto de desdém e declarou, como quem diz algo muito banal.

\- Ah, eu o matei. Muito choro, muitos cuidados, muita chateação. Sentiu sua falta e não me deixou em paz por um minuto, então me livrei dele. Você tinha razão, Mairon. Ainur não deveriam ser nascidos, e sim somente criados. Aquele moleque era uma anomalia.

A expressão feliz e leve que tomava conta do rosto do maia se transformou num esgar de terror que nem ele, nem Melkor podiam prever.

\- Não está... falando sério, está?

\- Sim, estou. Ora, não era você que não queria ser mãe no começo? Então. Tem aí o seu desejo realizado.

O que veio a seguir desestabilizou completamente a Melkor. Ele não imaginava que seria assim. Mairon começou a gritar em desespero e agarrou suas têmporas, jogando-se ao chão - ele, que era tão racional e usualmente não dado àquelas demonstrações de desespero.

\- Você... matou o meu filho! Matou o meu filho, depois do esforço desgraçado que eu tive pra fazê-lo nascer...! Oh, eu nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso!

De repente, Mairon levantou-se do chão e deu um tapa no rosto do outro. Estava realmente injuriado, e seus gritos certamente podiam ser ouvidos por outros servos.

\- Mairon...!

\- Eu devia ter ficado em Mandos...! Eu não devia ter voltado! Não devia!

Melkor olhou aquilo e pensou se não havia ido longe demais. Mairon havia quase morrido recentemente - talvez poderia até mesmo morrer por causa daquele choque.

\- Mairon, eu...

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, no entanto, um choro agudo de bebê foi ouvido dentro de um recinto ali perto. Mairon levantou a cabeça na mesma hora e olhou para Melkor - ainda indignado, porém agora mais aliviado; mas a raiva não o deixara.

\- Seu... seu, eu já lhe disse que detesto brincadeiras de mau gosto!

O maia dessa vez agarrou ao vala pelos braços e o continuou ofendendo, mas dessa vez Melkor sorrira. Conseguira seu intento afinal.

\- Você ama a criança, Mairon...! Eu sabia, sabia que ia amá-la mais cedo ou mais tarde!

\- Foi só por isso que fez essa brincadeira?! Pra saber se eu o amava?! Era só me perguntar! Durante a gravidez eu lhe disse, lhe disse que caso amasse à criança eu diria! Era só perguntar! Não precisava me testar, pois eu sempre disse a verdade!

Melkor continuava rindo. Mairon o deixou e se apressou para ir até a criança. Tomou a seu filho nos braços e o ninou com carinho.

\- Pobrezinho... mas que pai louco você tem! Veja se se brinca com isso! Oh, meu bebê...

Melkor sorriu.

\- Então você o ama? Desde quando?

\- Desde depois de eu voltar de Mandos. Eu disse que precisava de uma razão pra amar... e ele me deu. Ele sobreviveu após a minha quase-morte, ele foi forte. Eu gosto de pessoas fortes. Foi isso que me atraiu a si, e é isso que me atrai a meu filho. Ele é resistente... eu gosto de pessoas perseverantes. Mas não vou dar moleza pra ele! Ele vai ter de ser ordeiro e direito! Filho meu não será vagabundo!

\- Ora... não pegue tão pesado assim com ele!

\- Pois se não se pega, crescem uns folgados... mas deixa estar.

O bebê estava querendo tomar ao seio da mãe, mas "ela" estava de homem... sem seio portanto.

\- Hun, ele quer mamar... acho que terei de me transformar em mulher novamente. Tome ele aqui.

Melkor o tomou em seus braços enquanto Mairon tomava novamente sua forma de mulher. Logo, o bebê já estava mamando.

\- Com o que ele foi amamentado durante a minha ausência?

\- Com leite de warg fêmea.

\- Ah, muito bom...! Vai crescer forte.

O vala estava feliz. Beijou ao rosto do maia e acariciou a seus cabelos. Mas quando se aproximou mais dele, o bebê puxou a seus cabelos.

\- AI! Não é que ele herdou realmente a minha força?!

Mairon riu.

\- Pois sim...! Ele quer mamar em paz.

\- Mamar em paz?! E eu não posso mais nem ficar perto de você?!

\- Ah, pode. Mas parece que ele não quer... vê só? Eu tinha ciúmes de você com o bebê, e agora quem tem ciúmes de mim com ele é você!

Melkor ficou um tempo de cara virada. Mas depois sentiu algo muito terno dentro de si. Finalmente ele tinha uma família. Por muito tempo Mairon fora seu amante, mas somente agora ele sentia esse senso de amor e união.

Sendo tomado por esse sentimento, beijou a Mairon na boca, e foi correspondido com ardor. Mas em seguida o vala sentiu seu cabelo sendo puxado com força novamente.

\- AI! Mas toda vez que eu vou te beijar esse moleque vai fazer isso?!

Mairon riu com gosto.

\- Tenha paciência. Ele precisa de mim agora. Em breve ele vai se acostumar com você também.

\- É... é verdade. Um filho afinal será um exercício de paciência pra mim...!

Sendo assim, Mairon e Melkor sorriram e perceberam o caminho que tinham pela frente, ao criar aquele bebê que seria, no futuro, mesmo sem que eles soubessem, a chave para trazer ao vala negro novamente do vazio para as Dagor Dagorath.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Febre puerperal é uma doença que antigamente acometia a muitas mães e recém-nascidos, porém não poderia ser a mesma que acometeu Mairon porque ele era ainu - e essa febre é ocasionada por bacilos, os quais imagino que não acometiam a ainur. De qualquer forma a parteira usou o termo com o qual estava acostumada._

_O que ocorreu foi que ela ficou exaurida pela energia gasta com o parto - e assim como Míriel, quase partiu de Arda. Só que Míriel quis ir embora - Mairon não quis, e isso foi decisivo para que ela voltasse para Angband - claro, além da ajudinha do Melkinho._

_²Não sei que tipo de chuquinha poderia haver na Terra Média... não tinha plástico, rs. Mas algum recipiente para tomar o leite eles deviam usar._

_³Thury espertinha, pegou logo o chefe dos balrogs. No começo o Mairon sugeriu pra ela ficar com o Draugluin, mas ele foi morto pelo Huan... aí ela teve que buscar outro._

_No mais, as parteiras também shippam Sauron e Melkor! xDD_

_Não falei o nome do filho na fic, porque eles ainda não haviam decidido que nome dar, mas ele vai se chamar Moriel. _

_Mais uma fic terminada! Tenho planos de fazer uma fic do filho deles já grande, após a guerra da ira - e claro, com a Dagor Dagorath e ele sendo a chave de tudo. Afinal como Melkor sairia do vazio sozinho - e Mairon já sem corpo, sem nada? _

_Ia ter que haver alguém a mais pra resolver. _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
